


摇摆天平

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, High School, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 她们成为了彼此的光。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Kudos: 2





	摇摆天平

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Alisa---All I Want   
> Attention：  
> 全员性转，OOC；  
> 校园恋爱故事，霸道大姐头爱上小白兔，快乐百合；  
> 年龄操作，狗血烂梗；  
> 突然想爽一下，写着玩。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

在整个并盛女子高级中学，没有人不知道Reborn。她成绩优异，性格张扬，又有着艳丽的样貌和好身材，可以说是整个学校的女神。即使她已经升入高三，也有许多高一刚进校的女孩去她的教室后门偷偷看她。而面对这些挥之不去的狂蜂浪蝶，她不过眨眨眼比出一个“安静”的手势，就能让这些疯狂的女孩变得遵纪守法。  
就是这样一个并盛女高的风云人物，到底为什么每天要来校门口堵自己呢？纲吉实在百思不得其解。  
她抬头看了看对方利落地扎成马尾的黑色长发，一张美艳得惊心动魄的脸正噙着笑看着自己。视线下移，不是何时换下的校服变成了黑色紧身衣，窄腰翘臀长腿还有那纲吉只敢扫一眼的胸前弧度，让女孩看了也要脸红。最引人注目的是少女身下骑的是一辆银色摩托，发动了的轰鸣声宛如交响乐的低音部，在耳廓里哑哑地回旋。这酷极了的姿态引起了所有放学学生的围观，无数蜂鸣般的议论声中还夹杂着刺耳的尖叫。  
纲吉却只感到头疼。“请问你有什么事？”她的手攥紧了书包带。  
面前少女的声音轻轻软软的，带着小动物般的怯意，就连为难的神情看上去都显得可爱极了。Reborn的笑意更深。她轻快地答道：“邀请你一起回家。”这声音在女孩子中偏低，却充满磁性，听了只叫人心底发痒。  
但是连着几天遇上这样的事，就是再大惊小怪的人也要变得淡定。“我……我自己回去就可以了。”纲吉低下脸避开了对方灼灼的视线，像前几天一样轻声拒绝了Reborn。微卷的齐刘海遮住了她的眼睛，让人看不清她紧张的神情。  
Reborn微微眯起眼来，盯着对方浅棕色的发顶，发现纲吉的长发带着细微的弧度。是自己烫了，还是天生的自然卷呢？她因为这小小的发现而莫名其妙地开心起来。既然对方不愿意，自然也不能逼得太紧吧？她便好脾气地答道：“那好吧，你路上小心。”但是，看到纲吉身后匆匆赶来的银发女孩，她的语气里便带上了一丝潜藏的不悦。“和你的朋友好好玩。”说完，她戴上头盔，冲着四周的少女们送出一个飞吻。右手狠狠一转把手，侧压车身操纵摩托在地面上画出一道利落的弧，掉头走了。而她一走，四周的人群便也跟着散了。  
纲吉却还发着愣。她也不知道为什么自己能听懂Reborn话中的意味。但她很快来不及想那么多。狱寺的声音从身后传来：“抱歉啊！让你等久了！”她快步跑到了纲吉身边，却只看到了纲吉困惑的脸。她漂亮的绿眼睛当即着了火，就连冷丽的面庞也写满了生动的愤怒：“又是那个女的惹你不高兴了是不是！你等着，我这就去找她！”  
纲吉猛地回过神来，连忙拉住了自己的好友。她露出了一如既往暖融融的微笑：“没事，我没不高兴。你别生气啊。我们……我们回家吧，好不好？”  
狱寺看着她的笑容，狐疑地问了句：“真的？”  
“真的！”纲吉狠狠地点了好几下头。  
狱寺这才不情不愿地点了头：“行吧……那我们回去吧。路上陪你去趟书店。”  
纲吉忍不住笑弯了眼：“你真好。”她抬手就抱住了狱寺的手臂。  
狱寺却恨铁不成钢地点了点女孩的额头：“你呀！下次也稍微强硬一点吧？这都被缠了几天了？要不还是我替你解决了算了。”  
纲吉吓得猛地一闭眼，却只被轻轻地戳了一下。她偷偷睁开半只眼，看到狱寺皱紧了眉烦躁极了的神情，知道对方只是担心自己罢了。于是她笑嘻嘻地撒娇道：“不用啦，这不是也没为难我嘛，过几天她大概就失去兴趣了。”看到狱寺的脸上仍然是不赞同的神情，她凑得更近，努力展现自己的真诚。“我的公主大人，拜托你了，好不好嘛？”  
被这样一双湿漉漉不停眨动着的褐色大眼睛看着，任是谁也抵挡不住。狱寺轻轻咳了一声，别过头，露出的耳朵却红了一半。“……随你的便。”她咕哝着答道。

来到酒吧后门的Reborn摘下了头盔，抱着便走了进去。还不到酒吧的营业时间，打扫得干净的酒吧里满是敞亮的光。几个无聊早来的客人看到她，当即眼前一亮，服务员却早已见怪不怪。Reborn却压根不看这些无趣的猎物，径直走到吧台坐了下来。  
“来杯红粉佳人。”她懒洋洋地说道。  
背对着她的酒保转过身来，赫然有着一张混血的面容，金发碧眼，穿着侍者服显得帅气逼人。“Kora！跟你说了多少遍了，别来祸害我。”她没好气地说着。却在看到Reborn苦恼的神情时大感兴趣地凑近，“你这是怎么回事kora？今天撩妹又失败了？”  
“哎……别提了！”Reborn长叹了一口气。虽然一开始她就意识到，想要获得纲吉的好感不是一件容易的事，但是今天看到纲吉和别的女孩亲亲密密地走在一起，还是让她很不舒服。这可真是一种少见的体验，毕竟前十七年，她一直以为自己压根不知道什么是嫉妒。“妮洛，给我支个招，怎么才能迅速撩妹成功？”  
“都跟你说了别叫我半边名字！”可乐妮洛当即暴起，转眼又叹，“算了，说了你也不会听。撩妹嘛……”她转念一想，突然坏笑。“我还真有个招，要听吗？”  
“哦？”Reborn当即精神了，连忙坐直身体，在桌上行了一个跪拜礼，“当然要听！请可乐妮洛老师赐教！”  
可乐妮洛故作高深道：“咳咳，既然你喊我一声老师，那我就告诉你吧kora。撩妹只有一个必胜的绝技，那就是……”  
“那就是？”  
“那就是，你和她做不就好了？”可乐妮洛得意地说道。  
“……很好，毫无用处的废话。”Reborn当即嫌恶地后仰，“会信你有什么好主意的我才是真的傻。你要是这么行，怎么到现在还没攻下拉尔？”  
“那那那那不一样kora！”可乐妮洛涨红了脸，“说你的事呢，别拉我下水！”  
“别，笨蛋会传染的。”Reborn极其刻意地往旁边挪了三个位置才重新坐下，“别忘了我的红粉佳人！”说完这一句，她便又陷入了苦恼的沉思。  
从包里掏出随身的镜子，镜面中的女孩一如既往帅气又美艳。低头看看自己的身材，胸是胸腰是腰臀是臀腿是腿，紧致的曲线是坚持运动的证明。她丧气地趴在了桌子上。“怎么想都不应该啊……难道我不好看吗？”她喃喃自语着，又想起了走前看到纲吉亲密地揽着狱寺手臂的样子。然而在和自己说话的时候，少女却几乎没有看自己，更别提露出那样的微笑了。“狱寺隼姬是吧……让我拜会一下吧。”她眯着眼勾起了恶趣味的笑。

回到家的纲吉换下了校服，穿上了在家的运动衫。她走过房间的等身镜，忍不住停下看了看自己。镜子里的少女个子有些矮，瘦薄得缺乏青春期期待的曲线。一头及胸的棕色长发总也打理不好，因为自然卷，边缘总有卷蓬的弧度。过厚的刘海长及眉下，轻易便能遮住那双可以说是全身上下唯一亮点的眼睛。这样的女孩，怎么看都是班级里无人在意的墙角野花。事实上也确实如此。纲吉在班里只有两个朋友，成绩偏下，其貌不扬，但因为性格温顺也并不惹人讨厌，最多因为犹豫不决会偶尔惹朋友生气。这样的她，怎么想也不应该和Reborn那样的高岭之花有什么关系。  
她走到床边，猛地埋进了被子里。如果问现在她在想什么，那必然是后悔，无尽的后悔。后悔什么呢？自然是后悔和Reborn的相遇。  
是的，这世上没有什么事情是无缘无故的。即使对于Reborn这样任性至极行事乖张的女孩而言，她对纲吉突如其来的执着也不是毫无原因的。  
事件发生在一周半前的那个周末。当时纲吉刚去超市帮妈妈买完东西，正走在回家的路上。走过巷口，她却突然听到了奇怪的声音。余光一扫，却是一个穿着并盛女高校服的女孩正被人团团围住。她的脚步顿了顿，犹豫了一下，却选择了继续向前。这也难怪，她从来都是有些软弱无力的，也缺乏挺身而出的勇气。  
然而，走出数米，那奇怪的声响却始终接连不断，纲吉的脚步也不再坚定。她越走越慢，步伐也越慢越短，最终彻底停在了原地。在这空寂无人的街上，黄昏已经拖长了影子，马上就要入夜了。那沉闷的声响不断入耳。她静静地听了一会儿，猛地闭上眼睛，转身拔腿便向回跑。  
重新回到巷口时，好巧不巧，纲吉看到地上有一个人爬了起来冲向了那个人群中的高挑少女。那个人手中寒光一现：是把刀！纲吉当即屏住了呼吸！她的脑子里一片空白，一下子什么都想不明白。等她意识到时，她已经攥紧拳头紧闭双眼大声喊道：“警……警察来了！”  
巷子里静了一瞬，随即便是更加清晰急促的打架声，沉闷得叫人一听就觉得疼。纲吉忍不住把眼睛闭得更紧，瘦小的身体抑制不住地颤抖起来。但是这声音却结束得很快，迅速恢复到了寂静，只余一道向自己缓步而来的脚步声。纲吉却更害怕了。  
是谁？是要揍我吗？我要跑吗？但是腿软了跑不动……呜……  
就在她胡思乱想之际，一个偏中性的温柔女声在她耳边响起：“你没事吧？”  
“没……”下意识张口，纲吉才意识到这和她想象中的任何一个情景都不一样。她愣了愣，过了数秒才鼓起勇气怯怯地睁开一点眼睛。面前的少女却过分高挑，仅是这样的一点视野根本看不清楚。她便顺势向上看去，看到了那张初见便让人惊艳极了的面庞。  
只怕神雕刻的相貌也无法如此完美：瓷白的皮肤上，浓眉凤眼顾盼神飞，高鼻梁高颧骨尖下巴是充满侵略性的好骨相，一双薄唇泛着恰到好处的红。这样浓艳又不艳俗的相貌当得起每个初见的人如此感叹：“好漂亮……”  
少女听到纲吉下意识的赞叹，笑意更深。“所以，你还好吗？”  
“啊？啊……我没事。”纲吉这才反应过来，不好意思地答道。然而，就在她回答的一瞬，她的腿一软便趔趄了一下。  
少女吓了一跳，连忙伸出手抱住了纲吉。被揽着腰紧紧贴在对方身上，纲吉切实地感受到了对方胸前的分量。她一下子红了脸，更加不好意思低头。至少十数公分的身高差让她不得不仰高了下巴才能看到少女低下的脸。可是这距离实在太近，就连唇与唇间的空气都稀薄得不够两个人呼吸。纲吉脸一下子涨得更红了，少女也愣住了。  
片刻后，纲吉才回过神来。“我，我没事了。”她慌张地推开了少女，后退了几步，却不敢看对方。现在她迫切地想要离开这里，而在这之前，“你、你没……没事吧？”话一出口，她却在心里怨自己多管闲事。  
少女被推开却也不生气，反而像是心情很好地答道：“没事。就算你不出声，这些人也不是我的对手。只不过，还是要谢谢你，我的天使。”  
这话语实在过分轻佻。纲吉越发别过头，余光却扫到了躺在地上爬不起来的那几个小混混。她意识到自己可能真的是多管闲事了，却还是忍不住又叮嘱了一句：“你，你快离开这里吧……他们，很危险。”说完，她便觉得完成了任务，“那，我走了。”  
“哎！”少女却叫住了正要转身的纲吉，“你还没告诉我你的名字呢！”  
名字又有什么可说的呢？但是为了尽快脱身，纲吉还是乖乖答道：“纲吉。我叫纲吉。”  
少女高兴极了：“那我就叫你纲了！我说，你愿意做我女朋友吗？”  
这简直是神来之笔。纲吉这下彻底懵了。她抬起头，却只看到少女脸上灿烂的笑容。但在这笑容背后，在那漆黑如墨的眼睛里，却写着势在必得。纲吉不知为何吓得抖了抖。“你……你莫名其妙！”她落荒而逃。幸运的是，少女并没有追来。  
当时的纲吉自然不知道这就是Reborn。她虽然在入学时就知道高三有一位举校闻名的学姐，但她从来也没有见过对方。唯一一次被同学拉到高三一班的教室后门时，因为去偷看的人实在太多，她压根连对方的背影都没看见，只听见了那一声带着轻笑声的“嘘”。就连这样的一声“嘘”都如此动人，这却让纲吉更深刻地意识到了自己与对方的差距。于是在那之后，她再也没有陪人去过高三的教学楼。  
事实上，就算是认识学校里的那个Reborn的人，也很难将这个在暗巷里和小混混打架的不良，和学校里那个品学兼优完美至极的少女联系起来。而整个学校里知道Reborn这副真面貌的人，一只手就能数过来。  
但现在，她却格外后悔自己没有认识一下那位学姐。毕竟，如果知道当时遇到的是Reborn，她大概就不会贸然出声了吧……毕竟那可是Reborn啊，那个十项全能，什么也难不倒她的并盛女高的高岭之花。但是这样的念头才刚刚产生，就又勾起了犹豫。  
纲吉越发将头深埋进被子。其实就算早就知道了，她还是会出声吧……毕竟那是Reborn，是并盛女高所有少女的憧憬，又有谁愿意担任何一点风险让她受伤害呢？这样只有蒙在被子里才能偷偷冒头的真实想法，让纯情的少女红了耳尖。

Reborn从来都是说干就干的人。第二天一早，她动用了自己的人脉套到了狱寺的消息，中午便在狱寺常去的便利店门口堵住了对方。  
这家便利店虽然离学校有些距离，但因为贩卖口感细腻的霜淇淋而在并盛女高出了名。每天中午来这儿的学生并不少。因为纲吉会带饭来学校，所以中午狱寺都是一个人过来买饭。然而，她没想到会在这儿遇到Reborn。如果说她在整个并盛女高最讨厌谁，排第一的是山本，排第二的就是Reborn。她只装做没看见对方，径直进了店内。  
Reborn也不在乎她的冷遇，跟着一起进了店。分明也没有刻意地跟随，付账的时候却恰好跟在了狱寺身后。而当狱寺拿着买好又热好了的饭团走出便利店，Reborn也恰好拿着两个双色霜淇淋跟着上来。她一边吃着香草巧克力味的那一个，一边把薄荷巧克力味的那一个递给了狱寺。  
狱寺忍耐着拉开了一些距离，无视Reborn想快步向前走。然而，即使她在并盛女高已经算得上偏高，仍比不上Reborn，轻易便被对方赶上了。感受到Reborn的不屈不挠，她意识到今天这场谈话是不可避免了。索性率先开口：“你到底想干嘛？”  
“哦？这就是你对待学姐的态度吗，狱寺隼姬同学？”Reborn笑眯眯地反问，显然记着仇。  
狱寺却压根不吃她这套。“如果是想要通过我对纲吉做什么，我劝你想都别想。”  
Reborn微微眯眼，似乎觉得有趣极了。“我可没打算对她做什么，只是想和她做朋友，邀请她一起回家，包括……送她餐后甜点。”说着，她便把霜淇淋举到了狱寺面前。  
而这对于狱寺来说不亚于示威。“我一个字都不信！”她冲了Reborn吼道，成功引起了周围人的注意。意识到四周的视线，她强忍着压低声音说：“别以为我不知道，那天你对纲吉都说了些什么……我告诉你，只要有我一天，你就别想对她做什么。她已经有朋友了，也有陪她回家的人了。你最好离她远一点，不要再给她添麻烦。否则我管你是学姐还是什么，敢伤害纲吉我都会要你好看。还有，别喊我的名字，”她狠狠瞪了Reborn一眼，快步向前走去。  
这次Reborn却没有跟上去。狱寺的反应比他想象中更大，这引起了她的沉思。她站在原地看着狱寺的背影远去，也不在意这样的视线会在学校里引起怎样的舆论风暴。过了一会儿，她随手将薄荷巧克力味的那个霜淇淋塞进路过女孩子的手里，一句“送你了”附赠一个迷人的微笑就摘取了一颗少女心。但她却没有丝毫停留，也快步回了学校。

纲吉一如既往地在教学楼下的长椅上等狱寺回来。她并不是没想过和狱寺一起去买东西，可是不论纲吉怎么说狱寺也不让。为此她们还争执了好几天，但这也不过是朋友间甜蜜的苦恼。纲吉知道这只不过是因为狱寺对自己过剩的保护欲。  
作为一个过分缺乏性格和存在感的普通女孩，纲吉其实很容易成为被欺凌的对象。并盛女高虽然严格的纪律管理，欺凌的现象相对比较少，但也并不是完全没有。在高一入学的时候，打扮有些土气又闷性子的纲吉就成为了被欺负的对象。从小声的嘲笑到刻意的无视，从早上莫名其妙消失的椅子到中午不小心被撞翻在地的便当盒，谁也无法想象人的恶意能以多么快的速度成长。而这恶意很快就扩散到了真正的霸凌行为。然而对于被欺负惯了又没有朋友的纲吉来说，这也不过是生活的常态。  
在那个时候挺身而出救了她，还愿意成为她的朋友的人，就是狱寺。  
她打开自己的便当盒，看到今天有狱寺爱吃的炸竹轮。得给她留下才行。纲吉这么想着，虽然不喜欢吃蔬菜，却还是从便当盒中的蔬菜吃起。这样等到吃得差不多的时候，就可以借口吃不下，把好吃的留给狱寺了。总是吃便利店的饭团，营养终归是不够的。  
然而，今天中午情况却有些异常。纲吉才吃了几口，便意识到有几个女孩不怀好意地向她靠近。虽然她不认识这些人，但她们充满敌意的表情却很是熟悉。她渐渐停下了进食，低着头有些害怕地微微颤抖起来。  
是逃走，还是在这里等狱寺呢？她犹豫了片刻，终究觉得还是相信她的朋友。毕竟，如果她擅自逃到狱寺找不到的地方，只凭她自己的力量是救不了自己的。她对此心知肚明。  
虽然做好了最坏的打算，但纲吉还是忍不住祈祷这些人并不是来找自己麻烦的，祈祷这一切只不过是自己的自作多情。但当她抬起头看到自己被团团围住的时候，她就知道她的好运并没有到来。  
她胆怯地咽了一口口水，迎着这些不善的目光，小声问道：“有……有什么事吗？”  
为首的女孩微微弯下腰来，似乎想凑近看看她的样子。纲吉忍不住侧过脸躲了躲。只听女孩不屑道：“长得也不好看啊。”  
这点纲吉倒是也很赞同。毕竟，和这几个梳着精心的发型，偷偷戴着小首饰，化了淡妆还把校裙卷高的女孩比起来，发丝蓬乱、面色苍白、打扮老土的她确实不漂亮。只是，虽然被这么说过很多次，再次听到纲吉还是感到了微微的刺痛。她不知道该说什么，便只好沉默。  
对方也不需要她的回应，径自咄咄逼人道：“我说，老土妹，你到底是怎么勾搭上Reborn大人的？让那样优秀的神一样的人物追着你跑，被你一遍遍拒绝，你很得意吗？就凭你，还想站在那位大人身边吗？”  
纲吉这才意识到今天这场找茬的根源是在Reborn。她猛地抬起头来，想反驳“是Reborn学姐缠着我不是我缠着她”，却被离得过近的轻蔑神情吓得一句话也说不出来。她有预感，在此刻，不管她说什么，这些人都不会放过她……这让她忍不住微微颤抖起来。  
隼人，你在哪里啊？快来救救我，就像之前一样，来救救我……  
幸运的是，上天听到了她的祈祷。熟悉的声音夹杂着愤怒从远处传来：“你们！干什么呢！”  
为首的女孩直起身，看到向这里跑来的狱寺，轻轻啐了一声：“切，算你走运。我们走。”说完，便带着剩下几个女孩离开了。  
狱寺跑到了纲吉面前，蹲下身来看她的状况，脸上都是焦急：“你没事吧？她们没做什么吧？”  
虽然吓得浑身都有些无力，纲吉却还是努力露出了笑容：“我没事。你回来得好快啊，她们才刚和我说了几句话。”  
“啧。”狱寺烦躁地拽下了发圈，一头流光溢彩的银发都落在肩头。“你等着，我这就去找她们去。”  
纲吉连忙拉住了狱寺。“没事的，她们没对我做什么。而且……”她有些犹豫该不该把实情告诉狱寺。  
“而且？”狱寺看出了纲吉的欲言又止，“我们是朋友，你还有什么不能和我说的吗？”  
纲吉愣了一下。是啊，她现在是有朋友的人了。这让她有了些勇气。“而且，她们是因为Reborn学姐才……”  
狱寺当即皱紧了眉：“又是因为那个女人吗？真是个祸害！”  
纲吉却下意识为Reborn辩解了一句：“也不是她的错吧……”  
“怎么不是她的错了！要不是她来找你的麻烦，怎么可能会发生这种事！纲吉，那个女人不是什么好东西，她就是在逗你开心而已。她要是真的在乎你，就不会用那种浮夸的方式来和你搭话，也不会给你带来这些不必要的麻烦了。”狱寺厌烦极了。  
这话倒也没错。纲吉不再火上浇油。“总之，等Reborn学姐对我没兴趣了，这些人应该也不会来找我了。没事的，狱寺。”虽然嘴上安慰着狱寺，但她心里其实也并不是很有底。  
“那可不行，我得保护好你才行。这些天你都注意点吧，不要和我分开，放学我也会送你回家的。”说着，狱寺露出了一个浅浅的笑容。她当然也是个美人，混血带来的高鼻深目，绿眼睛像上好的祖母绿。即使性子急又有些孤僻，也有的是人想要和她做朋友，但她却只喜欢和纲吉待在一起。而当她这样温柔地笑着时，即便是神也要醉在这动人的眼波中。“放心吧，纲吉。有我在，不会有事的。”  
“嗯，谢谢你，隼人。”只有纲吉才被允许喊狱寺的妈妈给她起的名字。她有些感动，却又不好意思，便低下头从便当盒里夹炸竹轮，递到狱寺嘴边。“你吃。我妈妈做的炸竹轮，我记得你喜欢吃的。”  
“你呀。”狱寺有些哭笑不得，却又爱极了她这样笨拙的感恩。她毫不犹豫地张口咬下，嚼了嚼咽下。“好吃，你也吃。”  
而她们都不知道，这一切都落在了不远处那双黑得不见底的眼中。

接下来几天，纲吉都和狱寺一起结伴回家。虽然一直也没有发生什么，但是纲吉总是有不好的预感，因此就连在学校都比平时更加粘着狱寺。但是，为了不让狱寺过分担心，她还是将自己的战战兢兢掩饰得很好。  
更让她苦恼的是，Reborn仍然每天会在校门口等她。虽然在那之后，Reborn都是正常地骑着自行车上下学，也并没有采取多余的行动。但只是了解到Reborn还没有对自己丧失兴趣这件事本事，就足够纲吉垂头丧气了。  
她真的很想回到之前那种平静的生活中去。而现实是，就连维持现状都是一件很难的事情。  
周五晚上，不幸的是，狱寺因为被老师强行分配了任务而不得不留在学校。她烦躁得不行，却怎么也推脱不掉，只能对纲吉说：“要不你等等我？”  
且不说工作什么时候能结束，纲吉却知道自己已经麻烦了狱寺太多了。她摇了摇头，笑着说：“没事的，我自己回去就好了，今天一天而已。之前不都没事嘛。”  
狱寺却完全不能放心。“真的没事？没事的，你等等我呗。要是无聊就在教室里写作业。我到时候再陪你回家。”  
“那样也太晚了……”毕竟她们的家从中途开始就在完全相反的方向了。  
狱寺却随意极了。“这算什么。就算我彻夜不归，我家里那帮人也不会在意的。”  
“那也不行。”听到狱寺这么说，纲吉反而下定了决心，“你就相信我吧，没事的。今天我自己回去。那就这样了，周一见，隼人。”说完不等狱寺阻拦，便背上包往外走。  
“哎！纲吉！”狱寺急得想追，却被来叫她的同学喊住了，只能附上一句，“那你路上小心，到家给我发消息！”  
“知道了！”纲吉挥挥手就消失在了教室门口。  
虽然在狱寺面前表现得坚定，但其实纲吉心里一点自信也没有，不详的预感反而更加强烈。这让她在敷衍Reborn的时候都露出了端倪，显得心不在焉。  
Reborn看了看四周，问：“今天你一个人回去？”  
“嗯……”纲吉迫不及待地想脱身，“那我就先走了。再见，Reborn学姐。”  
她匆匆离开了学校。虽然家离学校并不远，但徒步通勤也要走半小时。即使如此，也比很多要坐电车上学的学生近得多。也不知是不是心理作用，今天的风声格外大，穿透身体时也格外冷，让她忍不住有些瑟缩。明明也不是第一次自己回家了，但如此缺乏安全感的情况，在和狱寺做朋友之后已经很少有了。  
她又一次走到了看到Reborn打架的那条小巷，忍不住停下了脚步，却自己也说不清为什么。她从来没有告诉过狱寺她遇见Reborn的时候就是在这里，一方面是担心狱寺心里不快，一方面却也有些自己的小心思。事实上，她一直有些后悔当时没能看到Reborn是怎么把那几个小混混打倒在地的。就像每一个孩子都有英雄梦，每一个弱小的人都憧憬强大的力量一样，她对肆意张扬、武力超群的Reborn其实也有着好奇和向往。只是她知道，她们并不是一个世界的人罢了。  
她发了一会儿呆，便继续向前走。然而，当她走过拐角，却一下子屏住呼吸。她又看到了那几个女孩，上次找她茬的那几个。她只当作没看见，努力降低存在感，低着头绕向一边，却在走到中途时，被人拦住了。  
“别着急啊。都是一个学校的同学，聊一聊？”这轻慢的声音显然不怀好意。  
“你……你想聊什么？”纲吉用力攥紧了书包带。生理性的冷汗一下子浸湿了她的背，让她只觉得喧嚣的冷风从薄弱的后背一下子全部钻了进来。  
“我想聊什么，你应该心里有数吧？”面前的女孩走近了一步，“上次没聊完的，这次是不是应该接着聊聊？”  
“是……”纲吉咬了咬牙，“是Reborn学姐的事吗？”  
“你记性不错嘛。”长长的指甲落到了纲吉的脸上，让她一下子闭紧了眼，“既然记性不错，怎么就不知道和Reborn大人保持距离呢？还是说，要我划花你这张……”  
少女的声音戛然而止，取而代之的是风声和急停的自行车声。随后，一个纲吉怎么也没想到、却被迫在这些天的相处中熟悉了的声音出现了在耳畔。“哦？你们是在聊我吗？”这声音轻快慵懒，带着难分真假的笑意。  
纲吉震惊地睁开眼，果不其然看到了Reborn。她正笑着坐在自行车上，一手握着龙头，一手撑在把手上支颌看着她们。当遇上纲吉的眼神时，她竟然还俏皮地眨了眨眼，似乎在告诉她不用担心。  
纲吉如鼓的心跳和沸腾的恐惧一下子都平静了下来。这也难怪，在她愁如何解铃的时候，系铃人到了现场，这怎么能叫人不心安呢？  
Reborn问道：“所以，你们在聊我什么？”她看着为首那个女孩，脸上始终是浅浅的动人的笑容，眼神却充满了审视。  
“这个丫头说您的坏话，我在替您教训她呢。”女孩也不怵，张口就是颠倒黑白。  
Reborn也不揭穿她，反而配合道：“是这样啊！那可真是谢谢你们了。为了维护我的声誉，有这么多学妹在努力，可真是我的荣幸啊。”  
“哪里！您这么完美，当然值得所有人的赞扬和憧憬！”得到了偶像的肯定，女孩立刻变了个样子。  
Reborn却话锋一转：“只是，这种事情，我还是比较喜欢亲自来处理啊。”  
“不需要脏您的手，我替您……”  
“我说了，我喜欢，亲自来处理。”Reborn仍然笑着，却微微压低下颌，黑沉沉的眼透露出危险的气息，“你没听懂吗？”  
女孩当即骇得后退了半步。虽然Reborn从不在同校生面前出手，但没有人敢真的惹她生气。不甘地看了纲吉一眼，她们便成群结队地撤退了。  
纲吉没想到这一切如此轻易地便解决了。在她眼中分明是死局，她都已经准备好要偷偷拨通狱寺的电话了，但Reborn一出现，问题似乎便不再构成问题。她猛地松了一口气，只觉得整个人都要散架，却还是强撑着走到Reborn面前。“谢谢你，Reborn学姐。”她浅浅地笑了，虽然有些虚弱，脸色也有些苍白，却是对Reborn露出的第一个笑容。  
Reborn愣了一下才道：“不用谢。坐上来吧。”  
“啊？”  
“坐到后面，我送你回家。”夕阳下，少女的笑容暖得仿佛要融化。  
纲吉犹豫了一下，却退了一步：“不、不用了吧……我家离这里很近了，我自己能回去的。”  
Reborn却不依不饶地凑上前来，此刻她的笑颜怎么看都有些不怀好意。“真的？你不怕那些人等我走了之后就又来找你？”  
“我……”这实在是没法有底气地说出“不怕”这两个字来啊。纲吉苦恼地低下头，沉思了片刻，终于下定决心。“那、那麻烦你了，Reborn学姐。”  
Reborn满意了。“坐在后面吧。”  
纲吉小心翼翼地侧坐了上去。老实说，她还是第一回坐在别人的自行车后座上。而当她的身体将自行车沉沉往下压了一下时，她心里当即“咯噔”一下，开始担心自己是不是太重了？Reborn能不能载得动自己？  
Reborn往后瞥了瞥：“坐上来了？坐得稳吗？坐不稳就拉住我。”  
“不用了。”纲吉双手紧紧攥住了后座的坐垫。“我坐得稳的……”  
Reborn浅浅一笑，也不为难她，只是道：“小心点，要走了。”说着，她单脚点地猛地一蹬，车轮便稳稳地转了起来。  
平衡性很差的纲吉反倒是前后摇晃了一下才坐稳。但这一点也没影响Reborn。她稳稳地骑车向前，微微前倾的后背还是比纲吉高得多。纲吉侧过脸，面前恰好是少女的发尾。油亮的黑发似乎被剪出了层次，错落有致地披在背后，在傍晚的风里微微向后飘起，带来一阵微微的花香。纲吉有些出了神，思索Reborn用的洗发水是什么味道。  
身后的女孩太过安静，反而让Reborn心头打鼓。她忍不住又向后瞥了眼，看到纲吉棕色的发顶和纷扬的裙角，这才安心下来。如果此时有人经过，看到她们这样，会是怎样的反应呢？她对此充满期待。但她也知道，这期待不被实现，对于纲吉来说才是更好的。  
“抱歉啊。”纲吉被Reborn突然的声音打断了思绪，抬起头，却只看到她的后脑勺。“今天的事情，让你担惊受怕了。”  
纲吉没想到Reborn会为了这件事向自己道歉。在她的心里，她并不认为这件事是Reborn的错，一方面是因为她早就已经习惯了遇到这样的找茬，另一方面则是因为Reborn实在与这些人、与自己的世界离得太远了。但她却也无法说明，在听到Reborn的致歉时，心头这股莫名其妙的委屈是从何而来。“没、没事……她们也没把我怎么样。”她轻轻地答道，“而且，这也不是Reborn学姐的错。”  
“我倒是希望你能直白地责怪我啊，这样我心里也会好受点。”Reborn的声音里带着笑意。  
纲吉愣了愣：“这算是什么要求啊……”  
“你要是直白地怪我，我不就可以对你说，对不起啊都是我的错你要是不开心就打我吧。要是你哭了，那就更好了，我可以抱着你摸摸你的后背安慰你。啊啊～真是太可惜了。”  
“噗！”纲吉忍不住笑出了声，“学姐，你这样实在太恶劣了。”  
听到纲吉的笑声，Reborn的脸上也露出了温柔的笑容，嘴上却仍然一本正经地说着胡闹的话：“这怎么能叫恶劣呢？希望和自己喜欢的女孩子拉近距离，这不是人之常情吗？我最多只能算是抓住时机趁虚而入罢了。”  
“歪理。”纲吉忍不住咕哝了一句，却到底觉得有趣，吃吃地笑了起来。  
听到纲吉轻松的笑声，Reborn也安下了心。真可惜啊，没能看到她因为自己而开怀的时候是怎样一种表情。但比起这样些微的不甘和遗憾，欣喜和担忧到底占了上风。“我说，没办法和狱寺一起回家的时候，就来找我怎么样？你也看到了，有我在，她们不敢把你怎么样的。”  
纲吉却不答了，只是深深地叹气。她要收回前言，看来Reborn完全没意识到，自己会被找茬完全是因为她啊。只要你别再来找我，我的危机自然就化解了。然而这样绝情的话，又怎么能在对方刚刚救了自己的时候说出口呢？  
Reborn等了许久也没等到对方的答复，便知道这是拒绝。她已经被纲吉拒绝过很多次，可以说这个世界上从没有人敢拒绝她这么多次，但她从来也不在意。可是今天，她却强硬道：“你要是不来找我，反正每天放学我都会找你，有没有人陪你回家我一眼就看得出来。到时候，就算你想拒绝，我也不会给你机会的。”  
纲吉哑口无言。这倒是她没想到的。她急急拒绝道：“真的不用了，Reborn学姐，我自己没问题的！”真的让Reborn陪自己回家，受到的霸凌只怕会变本加厉，那她就再也别想回到以前的生活了。  
Reborn这次却不再像以前那么好说话：“哪里没问题？刚才要不是我出现，你根本就不知道该怎么办不是吗？就算要拒绝我，也给我一个像样的理由吧，不然我没法放着你不管。”  
纲吉下意识想说“你以为我落到这种处境是谁害的啊”，话到嘴边却又忍住了。她沉默了片刻，无奈地问道：“为什么要做到这种程度呢？你也没那么喜欢我不是吗，Reborn学姐？”  
纲吉话音刚落，自行车却猛地停下，无法保持姿势的纲吉一下子撞到了Reborn的背上。她吓了一跳，连忙直起身体拉开两人间的距离，脚尖轻轻点地保持平衡。然而骑车的人却什么话也不说，什么举动也没有，就这么莫名其妙地停在原地。纲吉有些疑惑：“怎……怎么了，Reborn学姐？”  
Reborn下了车，一面扶着车，一面站到了纲吉面前。她神情莫测地盯着少女，纲吉突然就感受到了她的不悦。她弯下腰来凑近纲吉，让纲吉忍不住后仰，却还是无法逃脱对方的逼近。就在她觉得她们间的距离实在过近时，Reborn突然问：“什么叫，也没那么喜欢你？”  
纲吉已经彻底慌了神。她脸涨得通红，眼神也四下游离不敢落在面前这张过于完美的脸上。听到Reborn的问题，她只能捕捉脑海中闪现的零碎词句，勉强组织成语言就吐露出来：“你只是觉得这样很好玩不是吗？在学校门口等我，被我拒绝也不会不开心，还能开开心心地和周围的女孩子打招呼。说是喜欢我，但从来也不会在除了放学以外的时间来找我，对我也没有任何了解，我们事实上也没有像模像样地聊过天……”还有很多很多的证据：只见了第一面就莫名其妙地说要做女朋友，在那之后却从来也没有再提过，事实上从来没有表过白，也没有口头上说过“喜欢”这两个字。  
Reborn却反问：“所以？这就表明我不喜欢你吗？”  
纲吉沉默了。其实她也清楚，真正的理由并不是这些。真正的理由是：Reborn怎么可能会喜欢她这样的女孩呢？但是如此自卑自怜的话，要她在Reborn的面前说出来，她实在也做不到。毕竟，Reborn是从小到大第一个追求她的人，哪怕是同性，哪怕这追求带着游戏的意味，但纲吉还是切切实实地为此欣喜过，也期待过。她不想亲手打破自己无望的期待。  
Reborn看到纲吉又低下了头，便知道她又回到了自己的保护壳中去。她忍不住长长叹了一口气。她怎么会喜欢这样一个傻女孩？被拒绝还强作镇定只不过是因为自尊心，和周围的女孩打招呼则是想炫耀自己的魅力引起纲吉的注意，不在放学外的时间找她是怕让纲吉反感，对纲吉的了解虽然不深但毕竟还是调用了自己在学校的人脉尽可能地进行了调查，至于聊天，她倒是想聊，纲吉哪里给了她机会？哪天不是和那个叫狱寺的女人从早到晚待在一起？然而这些话，即便是Reborn这样的厚脸皮也没法坦然说出口。她决定换一个思路：“那你觉得怎么样算是喜欢你？”  
纲吉疑惑地抬起头来，无法理解Reborn在这件事上的不依不饶。但她也知道，不把这个问题解决，今晚Reborn是不会放她走的。而且，这也是一个拉远两个人距离的好机会吧？她试探性地开口：“抱……亲、亲吻，kiss之类的？”kiss总能让Reborn知难而退了吧？  
Reborn愣了愣。她的声音微微压低了些：“就这样？”  
纲吉没反应过来：“什么叫就这样？”  
Reborn却哑然失笑。天知道她想这些有的没的的事情想了多久。每次和纲吉说话的时候，她都一直想摸摸对方的脑袋，亲亲对方的脸颊和嘴唇，品尝这可爱女孩的滋味。让她恨极的是为这些事苦恼的人却只有她自己。 “坏女孩。”Reborn轻轻嘟哝了一句。不管纲吉是因为什么这么说，今天这样千载难逢的机遇她说什么也不能放过。她抬起手来，毫不犹豫地捏住纲吉的下巴，俯身吻住了那两瓣唇。  
纲吉只觉得那张完美的脸离自己越来越近，但下巴上传来的力度却让她躲无可躲。她就这么被人侵占了嘴唇，被湿润、温暖、柔软的舌尖撬开了惊愕的齿贝，被浅浅的吮吸攫走了意识。她失神地看着面前少女颤动的睫毛，一时间不知道发生了什么。这是……吻？看似温柔，实则强硬，甚至给她带来了些微不适。她们在干什么？在四唇相贴，在舌尖厮磨，在交换体液……天啊！这都是什么！不知从何而来的力气让她猛地推开了Reborn。她惊怒交加地喊道：“你……你莫名其妙！”  
看着纲吉涨红的脸颊、瞪大的双眼和不住的喘息，Reborn却只觉得心情大好。唔，虽然又被说了一次莫名其妙……但这样只会让自己更想欺负人啊。她的舌尖轻轻舔了舔下唇，那晶亮亮的水渍是来自谁？这样的联想让这个动作也充满了邪肆与暗示。看着纲吉的脸越来越红，Reborn的笑意也越来越深：“现在可以证明了吧？”  
“证明什么？”此时的纲吉显然对总是出其不意的Reborn充满了敌意。  
Reborn却丝毫也不在意地坐回了车上。“当然是证明我喜欢你。”说完，她狠狠蹬了一下地面猛然骑车向前。猝不及防的纲吉一下撞到了Reborn的背上，却换来了她畅快极了的笑声。纲吉咬了咬牙，终究是忍不住狠狠地捶了一下Reborn的后背。

将纲吉送到家后，Reborn只说了一句“周一见”就骑车走了。只留下纲吉愣楞地回了家。坐在床上过了好一会，她才意识到，到最后她也没问对方为什么会突然出现来救自己，更别提最后想拉远距离，反而被结结实实地占了便宜。她羞愤欲绝地把自己埋进了被子里。  
那可是初吻啊……她伸手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，忍不住回想起了那个湿润温暖的吻，却又立刻狠狠甩了甩脑袋，想要将这些记忆全部甩走。  
手机突然响了。纲吉手忙脚乱地接了起来，却听到电话那头急切地问：“纲吉？是纲吉吗？你回家了吗？”  
纲吉这才意识到是狱寺。“是你啊，隼人。我刚回家不久。怎么了吗？”  
“你还问我怎么了！我不是说了到家要告诉我吗！”  
纲吉这才意识到自己忘了什么。她的心神一下子转移了。“啊！我忘记了。对不起对不起。”她连忙求饶，“你就原谅我这一回吧，公主大人？”  
“你啊！”狱寺拿纲吉一点办法也没有，故作凶狠地说了两句就也作罢了。“所以？路上没事吧？没有人找你的麻烦吧？”  
纲吉愣了一下，下意识答道：“没、没有，我很顺利地就回来了。”  
狱寺显然松了一口气：“那就好。我刚才担心死了。你没事到家了就好了。”  
“抱歉啊，隼人，让你担心了。”纲吉也有些自责起来。  
“没事就好。”电话那头传来了些杂音，狱寺顿了一下又道，“老师又找我了，那就先这样了。”  
“再见，隼人！你回去也小心啊！”纲吉急急地说完，对面便也挂了电话。他看着已经挂断了的手机屏幕，也不知道对方有没有听到自己刚才说的话。  
而且，刚才因为猛地慌了一下神，也没有对狱寺说实话。虽说今天的经历，要立马在电话里坦白，对纲吉来说也确实是过大的考验，但是就这么欺骗了自己最好的朋友也不是什么好事啊……纲吉的神情一下子复杂起来。过了一会儿，她就又把自己埋进了被子里。  
都怪Reborn那个坏蛋！她狠狠地想。  
而被纲吉记恨上了的Reborn却正畅快地骑着车回家。夕阳、晚霞、街风此刻都变得美妙极了。她兴高采烈地掏出手机，拨出了一个自存到手机里就没有拨出过的电话。片刻后，电话接通，她语气轻快道：“喂？云雀吗？帮我个忙，我要教训点人。”她嘴角的笑意也变得危险起来。敢动她的东西的人，她可一个都不会放过。

周一上学那天上午，纲吉便听说了一桩逸事。高二的几个女生周末一起出去玩的时候，和街头的势力发生了冲突，以至于惊动了家长和学校。学校的老师和风纪委员赶过去，发现发生冲突的地点竟然是学校禁止学生出入的酒吧。这几个女生本来是受害者，受到威胁、被抢了钱甚至还挨了打，结果因为作案人逃之夭夭没有抓住，不仅无处伸冤，反而被学校下了警告处分。毕竟，她们出现在那样的地方是严重违反校规的。  
这件事不过一节课便在整个学校传得沸沸扬扬，就连纲吉这样没什么朋友的人都被迫在后桌的高声议论中听完了事件的全过程。然而她并没有放在心上，因为这样的事情从来也和她没什么关系。  
然而中午和狱寺一起吃饭的时候，她却从对方的嘴里听到了让他惊讶的消息。  
狱寺的情报很显然比后桌的漫谈要准确细节得多：“一共有五个女人遭殃了。那家酒吧好像是她们一贯的聚会地点，最近因为有集体行动所以常常在那里见面。出事的那天也不是周末，是周五晚上。她们刚从酒吧出来的时候，突然有一群人来找茬，莫名其妙就被打了一顿。她们都没反应过来，那群人就跑了，然后学校的风纪委员长就突然出现了……”  
“风纪委员长？那个云雀学姐吗？只有她？”  
“嗯，只有她。”狱寺的神情也有些复杂，“因为那几个女人不愿意提供家庭住址和电话，她直接把她们都拷到了学校来，关在了校长办公室里，还把相关的证据照片都扔在了校长的办公桌上。周六校长来学校开会才发现有学生在自己办公室关了一夜。现在那几个人都在家休养。被警告处分暂时停学了是一方面，另一方面是因为她们受的伤比较重，来学校上学肯定会引起不必要的骚乱。”  
“是这样……”纲吉也没想到内情竟然如此复杂，这可比她听说的版本要刺激上好几倍了。尤其是作为故事主人公的风纪委员长云雀恭弥……不过这位学姐也是并盛女高里不亚于Reborn的传奇人物了，作风乖张早就是远近闻名的事情。  
狱寺却话音一转：“但是这些都不是重点。重点是，纲吉，我打听过了，那五个女人就是上次午休的时候来威胁你的人。”  
纲吉吃了一惊，抬起头看着狱寺严肃的神情，也意识到了不对劲。尤其是周五那天晚上，虽然她没有告诉狱寺，但她确实遭遇了麻烦。就算说是因果报应，这报应的时机也未免太过巧合。最重要的是，“怎么会是云雀学姐？我从来都不认识她啊？她应该也不认识我才对啊？”  
如果说和Reborn的孽缘还有迹可循，那她和云雀就是切切实实的没有任何关系了。因为对方出了名的不喜欢群聚，纲吉到现在都没有真正和这位学姐打过照面，最多只是远远地看到过对方的背影。这样一位高冷的学姐，怎么会突然插手她这个小透明的事情呢？  
狱寺从纲吉的口中得到了确认，却只是觉得更加烦恼。她实在没想到不过一个周末的时间没见，纲吉就又招惹上了一个麻烦的风云人物。不管怎么样，这倒霉程度也有点超出预期了。“我也觉得很奇怪，但是现在好像也没有太多的线索……不管怎么样，你最近还是多注意些吧。虽然来找你茬的人被教训了是件痛快事，但是要是因为这样惹上了云雀恭弥，那反而会更加麻烦。”  
纲吉连忙乖乖点头。她看着狱寺为自己操碎了心，越发不敢说周五发生了什么事。而且，虽然她和云雀学姐不认识，但是Reborn应该和云雀学姐认识吧？在这件事中起作用的，会不会就是那个明明连名字也没出现，却怎么想都脱不了干系的Reborn学姐呢？纲吉的心中产生了强烈的怀疑。  
狱寺却也没有和纲吉说之前Reborn来找她的事。她心里也多多少少有些怀疑。毕竟，那群人来找茬的时候，她确实在远处看到了不知什么时候跟过来的Reborn。会不会是那个女人捣的鬼呢？但是，为什么偏偏是周五？她百思不得其解，自然也不愿意将这个没有边际的猜测说出口，徒增纲吉的烦恼。

让她们都感到意外的是，这天放学，在门口等纲吉的不仅有Reborn，还有她们中午才讨论过的云雀恭弥。这两个人的气场实在过于强大，以至于以往都堵在门口看Reborn的女孩们今天都绕行五米，连视线都不敢落在她们身上，只敢在走远之后偷偷回头议论两句。  
纲吉也吓得不敢往前走。要不是她身边是狱寺，她只怕连站直的勇气都没有。Reborn她倒是因为见的次数多了，有了些免疫。但是云雀她却是第一次见。她也是第一次知道，高二一班的云雀恭弥学姐，并盛女高令人闻风丧胆的风纪委员长，竟然如此高挑貌美。即使是在女孩子中，她的体型也是偏瘦的，很难想象这样的身体是怎么轻松自如地制服住五个同岁的女孩的。而她虽然冷着脸，一张脸仍然精致得像瓷娃娃，冷调的白皮肤，上挑的丹凤眼，微红的薄嘴唇，配合着一头笔直的黑发，简直好看得不像真人。和她相比，就连她身边的Reborn都显得有人味儿多了。  
狱寺却丝毫不在意这对二人组带来的威慑力。可以说，站在纲吉身边的她从来都是无所畏惧的。她直白地质问道：“Reborn，这是怎么回事？”  
“还是老样子不说敬语啊，狱寺同学？”Reborn笑眯眯地讽刺了一句，但事实上也不在意狱寺的态度，“什么怎么回事？如果你是说云雀的话，她只是在这儿等我而已。我们待会儿有点私事要了。”  
“私事？”狱寺皱紧眉，“你们认识？”  
“大名鼎鼎的云雀恭弥，我自然认识。至于她认不认识我，就要问她了。”Reborn似笑非笑地看了云雀一眼，又转向狱寺，“怎么，你对我们俩很感兴趣吗？可惜，我和云雀认不认识，似乎不需要向狱寺同学交代？”说着，她又轻佻地抬了抬下巴，冲着纲吉刻意地笑道，“不过如果是纲酱问我，我肯定会乖乖坦白的。”  
“你！”狱寺当即心头火起。这个家伙，竟然当着我的面调戏纲吉！  
纲吉却拦住了狱寺。虽然Reborn说得漫不经心，但纲吉知道她从来不说没有意义的话。这件事早就在周五的乌龙事件中得到了证实。难得有这样可以向当事人亲口证实的机会，实在没有必要浪费。毕竟，她可不想再和云雀结什么孽缘了，也不想再让狱寺增加无谓的担心了。她鼓起勇气，抬起头轻声道：“那，我现在问你，你会告诉我吗？”  
Reborn有些意外。她看着纲吉一尘不染的眼睛，果不其然从中看到了犹豫和畏惧。就是这样一个胆小又有些傻气的女孩，竟然能够鼓起勇气向自己直接提问，这算不算是两个人关系的一种进步呢？她当即心情大好。“好啊，不过……”她环顾四周，校门口仍然有无数学生来来往往，“我们得换个地方。”

她们换到了一家咖啡厅。让纲吉意想不到的是，一向最讨厌群聚的云雀竟然也一言不发地跟了来，虽然并没有和她们坐在同一桌。她对云雀的性格并不算了解，但是此刻她是真的有点好奇，Reborn和云雀之间到底是有怎样的私事了。  
点完各自的饮品后，狱寺便迫不及待地发问：“到底怎么回事？”  
Reborn却还意态悠闲：“什么怎么回事？”  
狱寺狠狠瞪了她一眼：“别装傻！周五那几个女人的事，到底是怎么回事？”  
一直一言不发的云雀抬起眼来，目光锐利地看向狱寺，突然开口：“她们违反风纪了。”她的声音清清冷冷，比最寒的冰还要凛冽。  
狱寺警惕地迎上云雀的视线，从中感受到了切实的杀意。她心中一凛，意识到这是一个比她想象中更不好惹的角色。但这只是更坚定了她要将纲吉从这件事中剥离的决心。于是她毫不犹豫地问：“你为什么会去那家酒吧抓她们？”  
云雀利落地答道：“有人举报。”  
谁会突然举报一伙一直以来都会在固定地点聚会的不良少女呢？这答案似乎昭然若揭了。Reborn摊开手：“云雀你也太不仗义了。我不是说了要替我保密的吗？”但没有人把这句话当真，毕竟从一开始，答应要交代实情的人便是Reborn。而她的脸上笑眯眯的，似乎自己也没把这句话当回事。  
纲吉没想到Reborn就这么坦然地承认了。她神情复杂地问道：“那你刚才说的私事……”  
“要说动云雀出手，自然得付出点代价。”看到纲吉不自觉地皱紧了眉，Reborn感到开心的同时又微妙地有些不忍，本来已经到了嘴边的话又转了个调儿，“不过嘛，也不是什么太大的代价。你这么苦着脸，不会是心疼我吧？”她笑得调侃，充满了不着调的恶趣味。  
云雀却随口就拆了Reborn的台阶：“我出手的话，她答应给我做一周陪练。”  
“陪、陪练？！”纲吉当即愣住了。是她想的那个陪练吗？她确实亲眼见过Reborn的格斗有多强，也知道云雀曾经靠武力称霸整个街区的传说，但她从未想过学校的两位顶尖风云人物，明里暗里竟都是武斗派的危险分子。而且，陪练？这两个人打起来，那场面得有多惨烈啊！  
Reborn算是切实感受到了云雀的不解风情有多么麻烦了。她看着纲吉变幻莫测的神情，知道对方必然是被吓到了，开口想找补，却怕又被云雀拆了台，只能道：“你别担心，点到为止而已。我到现在还没输过呢。”  
云雀听到这话，眼里却冒出了充满战意的火焰。“我也从没输过。”她声若金石，斩钉截铁地向Reborn宣了战。  
“够了！”狱寺忍无可忍地吼道，“Reborn，我警告过你，不要给纲吉再添麻烦。如果你不记得了，我今天就再说一次。离纲吉远一点，不要插手她的生活。”  
“隼人……”纲吉没想到自己的朋友竟然会为了自己说出这样顶撞学姐的话。她又感动又不安，下意识拉住了狱寺的袖子，想要劝阻她不要这么冲动。  
这无意识的动作却刺痛了Reborn的眼睛。不等纲吉说什么，她就勾起了充满讽刺的笑容，挑衅道：“真不愧是纲吉最好的朋友。可惜，最好的朋友的麻烦却要靠我这样一个外人来解决，狱寺同学，你不觉得你太没用了吗？”  
“Reborn学姐！”纲吉没想到一向好声好气的Reborn竟然张口说出了这样过分的话。她心下着急：这可不行啊！隼人脾气这么急，Reborn学姐又分毫不让……可别为了我真的起冲突啊。“大家都少说两句好不好？”她忍不住哀求道。  
意外的是，狱寺却比纲吉想象的更加无坚不摧。“我不需要你来评价，只要纲吉觉得我有用就行。而且，就算没有你，我也会解决的。一直以来，都是我陪在纲吉的身边。每次出现麻烦的时候，也都是我替她解决的。上周二中午你也看到了吧？就算没有你，我也可以保护纲吉。”她的语气斩钉截铁，充满了不可动摇的决心。  
但这话中的意味却引起了Reborn的深思。“一直”，“每次”，这意味着，并不止这一段时间，也并不止这一次，纲吉曾经也陷入过这样的危机，甚至长期处于这样的阴影之下。这让她对狱寺超出想象的反应过激有了一定程度的理解。但是，只提到上周二，岂不是意味着狱寺并不知道周五发生了什么？片刻间她便心思百转，看了纲吉一眼，意味深长地笑了一声。  
真是个坏女孩。她忍不住想。却又因为纲吉这样的特殊对待而感到欣喜，之前的不快也跟着烟消云散。  
她痛快地喝干了杯中的咖啡，站起身来。在这个时候，还是不要让这个讨她欢心的坏女孩感到太为难了。“总之，该知道的你们都知道了，我就先走了。”  
狱寺没想到Reborn就这么没头没尾地走了。“喂！你这家伙。我的话明明还没说完……啧，真让人火大！”  
看到Reborn毫不犹豫地向外走，云雀也站起身离去。走之前，她转头看了眼正着急地劝慰狱寺的纲吉。不管怎么看，这都是一个再平凡普通不过的女孩，到底怎么能引起这样两个女人为她如此针锋相对呢？这可真是……有些有趣了。弱小的草食动物，如此自如地驯服了两头凶猛的野兽，这可不是一般人能做到。  
随手将校服外套搭在肩上，她露出了兴致盎然的笑容。看来，Reborn的这个猎物，比想象中更有趣一些。

接下来的一周，Reborn并没有出现在纲吉面前。一方面是要践行和云雀的约定，一方面则是因为……她多少也想要试探一下纲吉的心。  
云雀倒不在意这些弯弯绕。她从入学的时候就听说过Reborn的名字，却一度并不了解对方的本性。还是有一次被帮派伏击的时候，Reborn看到她是并盛女高的学生出手帮了她，她才了解了对方的武力值。虽然她觉得自己一个人也能打赢这个帮派，但别人刚帮了忙就强行要和对方打一架，未免不合常理。于是她只是把自己的电话给了Reborn，答应有需要的时候可以出手，只要对方愿意和自己比试。只是没想到，这一等就是一年。  
而Reborn果然也没有留情。这一周云雀实在过得酣畅淋漓，两个人几乎把整个城市的街巷都串了一遍。清晨的公园有过你追我赶的攻防战，深夜的校园也有过拳对拳的赤身搏斗。但云雀最爱用的还是拐子。唯一让她恼怒的是，Reborn即使只是赤手空拳，也能接下她的攻击还给出有效的反击。这让她的自尊心有些受挫，却更加激起了她的斗志。  
Reborn看着满身尘土和伤口的云雀，实在也不知道她对战斗的执着到底是从哪儿来的。只不过，这也正合她意。她从不是狂热的武斗派，但是，每一个潜在的情敌都得好好清扫才行。虽然云雀帮了她的忙，但她可没打算让出自己的猎物。这就是她不出现在纲吉面前的第三个原因了。  
当然，趁这期间，她也找人警告了那些潜在暗处蠢蠢欲动想要找纲吉麻烦的人。虽然效率低了些，但是要保护纲吉的安全，这样的手段倒也不算过度。  
然而，一周后，当Reborn准时出现在纲吉面前的时候，她仍然失望了。纲吉实在表现得没有一丝破绽，一如既往怯怯弱弱地和她打招呼，为难地拒绝她的邀请，松了一口气后和狱寺一起回家。而她凝视着那对朋友离去的背影，又低头看看自己刻意露出的手上的绷带，也只能露出一点苦笑来。

第二天，一个意想不到的人来高三教学楼找了Reborn。  
Reborn看着面前这个面色凝重的银发少女，多少猜到了对方的来意。但她还是有礼貌地笑着，和和气气地问道：“今天找我有什么事，狱寺同学？”  
“我应该警告过你，不要再招惹纲吉。”狱寺强压着怒火说道。她的眉皱得太紧，甚至压迫了那双漂亮的绿眼睛的轮廓。这对于喜欢欣赏美人的Reborn来说实在是件憾事。  
然而，纲吉不在旁边，她也不打算装出大度的样子，再容忍这个碍眼的女人。  
她的笑容中带上了讽刺，双手盘在胸前，是敌对的姿态。“确实，我没有记错的话，这是第三次了。而我对你的宽容也到此为止了，学妹。”她微微勾起半边嘴角，终于毫不掩饰地展示出她的攻击性，“我可以明确地告诉你，不要再和我玩什么口头威胁的过家家游戏，我早就看腻了。只要是我想做的事，我想得到的东西，还从来没有人能够拦得住我。”  
而这挑衅对于狱寺来说可谓正中红心：“你这家伙！纲吉可不是什么东西，也不是你玩弄了就能随手丢掉的玩具。你要是敢碰她一下，我一定会杀了你！”她咬紧牙露出凶相，而这张阴郁的脸上散发出的是切实的杀意。  
在这如风刃般刺痛的杀气中，Reborn却只是自如地走近了一步，四两拨千斤地答道：“我没打算玩弄她。我是认真地在追求纲吉……”  
狱寺却不等她说完：“你以为我会相信你吗？如果你真的为她好，就离她远远的。你的出现只会给她带来麻烦，就像上次的那些女人一样。别再来打扰我们平静的生活，Reborn。这是我给你的最后一次警告。”  
“Reborn……么，我还真是很少见到你这样不讲礼貌的后辈。”Reborn微微一笑，语气浅淡地问，“今天来找我，到底是纲吉的想法，还是你一个人的想法呢？”  
狱寺愣了愣：“你什么意思？这是我的想法，自然也是纲吉的想法，我从来不会理解错她的意思。”  
“从来不会未免绝对了吧？而且，你既然这么说，那就是说这是你一个人的意思了？狱寺同学，你未免太把自己当回事了吧？”Reborn语气平淡，却句句都是诛心之言，“你以为你是纲吉的谁？不过是一个朋友，凭什么替她决定她要和谁来往，又凭什么替她拒绝别人的追求？那都是她自己的事。除非她亲口拒绝我，不然，我凭什么要因为你的几句废话就放弃追求她的权力？”  
“我是她最好的朋友！”狱寺厉声道。  
Reborn却笑了，极尽冷漠：“你听不明白我的话吗？我说，你不配。”  
“你！”狱寺终于是忍不住三两步跨上前，一下子揪住了Reborn的衣领。她的面色冷极，显然刚才的话已经除了她的逆鳞。怒意到了极点，反而显得冷静下来。她瞪着Reborn，一双璀璨生光的绿眼睛熊熊燃烧，语气却低沉得像朔月的风：“你TM再说一遍？”  
Reborn伸出手捏住了狱寺的手腕，两个人暗中的角力却不过是平分秋色。她轻巧地答道：“不要太较真，狱寺同学。今天我们要是真的在这里打起来，你觉得流言会变成什么样？她们会说我们是为情相争，那对纲吉来说可不是什么好事。”  
狱寺的拳猛地收紧，片刻后又不甘地放开。她知道自己是中了Reborn的挑衅，但在纲吉的事情上，要她控制住自己实在是太难了。她轻轻地为Reborn理了理衣领，声音却咬牙切齿：“你说我不配？我告诉你，Reborn，没有人比我更配，也没有人比我更懂纲吉。纲吉她一直是属于我的，过去是，未来也会是。我劝你不要再自讨苦吃，除非你还想受到更多的冷遇。这些天的苦头还不够吗？”  
这番话终于激起了Reborn的怒火。她沉声问道：“什么叫，纲吉是属于你的？”  
狱寺终于反客为主，露出了胜利者的笑容。而这笑容出现在敌人身上时，才让Reborn感受到了那份灼心的刺目。“就是字面的意思。是我救了她，也是她救了我。我们是属于彼此的。”说完，她便看到了Reborn紧皱的眉，终于感到痛快起来。她后退一步，挥了挥手，便扬长而去。

Reborn今天没有见纲吉。倒不是因为真的信了狱寺，只是白天听了那么一番话，胸口难免有郁气。为了避免和狱寺再次发生直面的冲突，她便选择了暂时退避。  
坐在酒吧里，她忍不住长长地叹了口气：她什么时候这么善解人意了？这可太不像她的作风了。可是，纲吉就是有这样的魔力，让人忍不住要为她多着想一点。  
最重要的是，纲吉过去到底发生过什么事呢？Reborn虽然多少能够猜到，却还是对狱寺的那番话感到疑惑不解。什么叫“是我救了她，也是她救了我”？纲吉到底对狱寺是怎么想的？对自己又是怎么想的？  
她猛地举起杯子狠狠喝了一口。实在是没想到，本以为只是假想的情敌，这一下子就变成真情敌了，虽说感情不论先来后到，但这样的客场局面实在是太过被动了。  
“哎哎！你慢点喝kora！”可乐妮洛终于看不不下去了，“你这是怎么回事啊？失恋了？被你喜欢的那个小姑娘拒绝了？”  
“还没，你别乌鸦嘴。”Reborn摆出了一张臭脸。  
“啧啧啧，那你愁眉不展成这样干嘛？还喝这么多，什么事让你这么郁闷？”  
Reborn别过脸去，却仍然心情不快：“被一个高一的小鬼挑衅了，不爽。”  
可乐妮洛当即大感兴趣，屈身过来满脸都写满好奇：“哦？你还有被人挑衅成这样都不能出气的时候？不是你的风格啊，Reborn！快说是谁kora！不会是你喜欢那女孩的死党吧？”  
这家伙的脑子怎么总是在这种事上这么灵光？Reborn当即坐远了一个座，摆出生人勿近的臭脸：“闭嘴！我现在不想和败犬说话，妮洛。”  
“你！我都说了别叫我半边名字！”可乐妮洛张牙舞爪地喊道，Reborn却装作没听到继续喝酒。看到少女如此郁闷的样子，可乐妮洛叹了口气，也不再逗她。“算了，你喝吧，不够再和我说kora。今天你想喝什么我都给你调。”  
“那我要喝水割威士忌。”Reborn漫不经心地说出了高难度鸡尾酒的名字。  
“滚！你想弄断我的手就直说kora！”可乐妮洛算是看出来了，这家伙根本不值得同情，还是离远点免得自己成了出气筒为好。  
看到可乐妮洛闭上了嘴，Reborn却百无聊赖。没有闲篇可扯，她又陷入了沉思。她从未想过她也会有这么一天，因为感情患得患失，因为喜欢的女孩畏手畏脚。她想起了纲吉那张总是怯怯弱弱的脸，忍不住问自己到底为什么对这样一个女孩着了迷。要是没有这份感情的开始，自然也不会有后来的这些麻烦。但最可笑的是，身陷这麻烦之中的她却甘之如饴。  
她恨恨地把整杯干马天尼倒入口中，转头就瞪走了一个试图上来搭讪的。今夜注定漫长，她喝了一杯又一杯，虽不是借酒浇愁，却也有借酒浇怒的意思。只是，怒火遇上炽热的酒精只会越烧越烈。她连喝了三四杯高度数的鸡尾酒，还是心气不顺，索性借着这酒后的晕眩，趴在桌上睡着了。  
可乐妮洛一直暗暗观察着Reborn。看到她睡着，心里多少有些担心。她走到Reborn面前，想叫醒她让她回家去睡，却看到她的手机就放在桌上。心念一转，她便有了一个绝妙的主意。

Reborn是被一个温温柔柔的女声叫醒的。这个声音实在过于魂牵梦萦，让她不由自主地便随着它从梦境中挣脱。但当她迷迷糊糊睁开眼时，她却疑惑此刻是不是才是真的梦境。身旁是一个穿着白色长裙的女孩，微卷的褐色长发披在肩头，厚厚的刘海遮住了水灵灵的眼睛，看上去稚气又可爱。Reborn趴在吧台上，近乎无声地问：“……纲？”  
这如梦如幻的少女弯下腰来，面容陡然清晰：“是我。Reborn，你没事吧？”她的脸上写着淡淡的担忧。  
Reborn这才意识到这并不是梦。她猛地坐起来，紧皱着眉：“你怎么来这儿了？都这么晚了，一个女孩子跑到这种地方来，你不要命了！”  
纲吉被她吓了一跳，局促地捏紧了裙摆，视线游移地答道：“可是，可是有人给我打电话，说你一个人醉倒在这里了……”  
“那你还真信啊！这种话一听就不是什么好人说的话吧！就算是真的，你一个人也太不安全了！”Reborn难得严厉地斥道。  
“说谁不是好人呢kora！”可乐妮洛突然凑了过来，“人家为了你专门跑到这种乱糟糟的地方来，你也稍微怜香惜玉一点吧？不感激就算了，还骂人，怪不得这么久都追不到人kora。”  
“关你什么事？调你的酒去。”Reborn头也不回地嫌弃道。  
纲吉却被说得红了脸，但是可乐妮洛的声音却又让她觉得熟悉。她小心翼翼地说道：“那个……这位不认识的姐姐，是你打电话叫我来的吗？”  
“哦？竟然认得出我是女的，挺敏锐的kora。”可乐妮洛笑眯眯地拍了拍纲吉的肩，“就是我打的电话，辛苦你来一趟了。”  
“你打的？你怎么有她的电话？”Reborn当即警觉道。今天的事让她对所有可能的情敌都变得异常敏锐。  
可乐妮洛却揶揄地看着她：“这就要问某人手里哪来的手机号码了kora。”  
Reborn愣了下，这才想起来自己曾经托可乐妮洛查过纲吉的私人信息，自然也包括手机号。她不自在地咳了声，转头对纲吉说：“算了，先送你回家吧。”  
纲吉却担忧地看着她：“你没事吧，Reborn学姐？我自己能回去的，倒是你，喝了这么多酒……”  
这关心之语让郁闷了一天的Reborn轻易地心情畅快起来。“我没事。”她站起身来，随手拿起一旁的外套披在了纲吉肩上，露出了让人目眩的温柔笑容，“走吧，送你回去。”

在温柔的月光下，少女本就高挑的影子也变得更长。纲吉亦步亦趋地跟在Reborn身后，偷偷抬眼看Reborn。那一头打理得很有层次的黑发在她的背上轻轻甩动，划出柔美的线条。而这个引路人放慢了步伐，微微抬头看着天，从斜后方看过去的侧影迷离又遥远。  
这夜实在寂静得令人不安。然而，走出酒吧之后，Reborn却没再说一句话，这让纲吉的心更加忐忑。  
她垂下头，抿了抿唇，轻声问：“Reborn学姐……你的手，还好吗？”  
“嗯？”Reborn转过头来，愣了愣，意识到了什么，举起手来露出还未拆下的绷带，“你说这个？这个没什么大碍了。”她失笑。“什么啊，原来你知道。”  
怎么可能不知道呢？昨天纲吉就看得一清二楚，只不过碍于地点也碍于羞耻心，没敢当场问出口。然而，今天Reborn直接不出现，却让她对于昨天自己的胆怯追悔莫及。因为对Reborn的担忧，今天她接到那个陌生电话的时候，压根都没来得及思考什么就出了门。一路上她满脑子都是可怕极了的想象，险些自己将自己吓死。只是这些心路历程，她都不打算和Reborn说，只是模糊地应了一句：“嗯，看到了。”  
既然都受伤了，就别喝那么多酒了吧。然而这样的一句劝诫，她也没有勇气说出口。  
Reborn自嘲地一笑，倒也没像原来所想的那样趁机卖惨。也许是酒精作祟，她的声音有些慵懒，又藏着些切实的认真。“下次别这样了，纲。虽然你为了我跑过来，我很高兴，但是你只是个女孩子，还是要注意安全，一个人深夜跑出来这种事实在太危险了。我嘛，老实说，不管遇到什么情况，我总能解决的。不需要你为我过分担心。”她转过头来，笑得像一个真正的学姐一样恳切关怀。  
纲吉却只觉得心中猛地刺痛了一下。你也是个女孩子啊。她很想这么说，却也知道Reborn说的话没错。至少现在，对于这么弱小的她来说，要是真的遇到什么危机情况，她的出现也不能帮到Reborn什么吧？甚至可能成为她的负累……她垂下眼来，低低地应了句：“我、我知道了。”  
Reborn看了她一样，只觉得她真是这个世界上最可爱的女孩。感情就是这么莫名其妙，不讲道理。从前她遇到这样不自量力的人，只会觉得厌烦。但是同样的事情发生在纲吉身上，她却只能感受到纲吉的温柔：明明如此弱小，却还是会不顾一切地跑来救她，就像她们初见时纲吉所做的一样。她只觉得自己的心都被这月光泡软了，连声音都变得轻柔：“谢谢你啊，纲。”不管是这一次，还是上一次。  
纲吉受宠若惊地抬起头，黑夜掩饰了她双颊的一片绯红。“不、不用谢！我也没帮到你什么。”她嗫嚅着，心跳却太响，在耳边失谐地形成连绵的鼓点：咚、咚、咚咚。她禁不住紧握双手抵在胸前，只求能减缓这令人烦躁的心率。  
夜色真是最好的掩护。寂静的街上是她们渐渐重叠的足音，合奏成了不断回响的和声。纲吉不知道Reborn重新坚定起来的心，Reborn也不知道纲吉渐渐动摇的壁垒。她们只是保持着不远不近的距离，向着前方走去，是更接近还是更遥远，都还是未知。  
快走到纲吉家楼下，Reborn停下了脚步，转过身来。她的笑恢复了张扬的傲气，似乎那个醉酒后慵懒又沉默的Reborn已经彻底消失。管他什么狱寺还是云雀，她想得到的东西就要伸手去获得，什么人都别想阻拦她，而她也绝不接受任何失败。“说吧，纲，想要我怎么报答你？”  
纲吉也跟着停下脚步。心跳太响，她有些没听清Reborn的话。“报答？”  
“嗯，报答你今晚特意去酒吧找我的恩情。”Reborn笑眯眯地补充，充满了玩世不恭，“什么都可以，你尽管说。”  
纲吉犹豫了一下，却道：“不、不用了吧……之前Reborn学姐还帮我吓走了找茬的人，要说的话，也该是我报答学姐才对……”  
这倒也是意料之中的拒绝。Reborn却顺势道：“你要这么说也对。那么，你打算怎么报答我？”  
“诶？”纲吉没想到眨眼局势便逆转，当即惊慌失措，“报答Reborn学姐，我、我不知道……你希望我怎么报答呢？”她又一次攥紧了裙摆。  
真可爱。看到了纲吉的小动作，Reborn在心中感慨。这条白裙子也很适合纲吉，纯真又温柔，在酒吧醒来后看到的时候她还以为自己看到了天使。然而嘴上却是十成十的吊儿郎当：“既然如此，那，陪我去约会吧。”这一招，你要如何阻拦我呢，狱寺同学？  
“诶？约、约会？”纲吉却被这个词吓了一跳。  
“嗯，约会。”Reborn微微弯下腰来，修长的食指隔着厚厚的刘海，轻轻点了点纲吉的额头，分明动作温柔，语气却坏得彻底，“你不会不打算报答我了吧，纲？”  
纲吉红了脸。她猛地低下了头。“……好吧。”约会两个字到底太难说出口，“我陪你就是了。”

说是约会，其实也不过是陪Reborn一起去吃晚饭，再在街上散散步。然而不管纲吉怎样给予自己心理暗示，第二天放学看到一如既往等在校门口的Reborn时，她还是忍不住羞得满脸通红。  
幸而，狱寺因为恼怒并没有注意到这异常。她只是上前一步，用防御的姿态挡在了纲吉的面前，不愿意自己的朋友和面前的Reborn有任何交流。“你又来干什么？”她不耐烦地问。  
Reborn瞥了一眼狱寺身边低着头看不清表情的纲吉，似笑非笑地冲着狱寺说：“怎么？连站在校门口也不行了吗？我可什么都没打算做，狱寺学妹。”  
这四两拨千斤的回答让狱寺心中一梗，忍了忍到底没发作。她狠狠瞪了眼Reborn：“你最好是这样。纲吉，我们走吧。”说着，便拉着纲吉离开。  
Reborn看着狱寺扬长而去，也跟着转过身去。“真是可怕的学妹啊……”话虽如此，她的脸上却带着意味深长的笑容，眼神也微微冷了下来。只是，看狱寺这个反应，似乎并不知道今夜的约会的事，这让Reborn也有些开心起来。上次的事也是这样……这对朋友的关系，可比狱寺一厢情愿的自认为要复杂得多了。  
狱寺还在兀自忿忿地碎碎念：“这个家伙真是不到黄河不死心。纲吉，你以后见到他还是绕着走吧……不，以后我都陪在你身边吧，省得这个女人老是不长眼地要来招惹你。真是麻烦死了。”都警告过这么多次了，这个女人怎么就不知道死心呢？不过今天没有主动上来搭话，大概警告还是起了点作用的吧？  
她转头看了看纲吉，将她的低头沉默理解为了困扰，心疼中又不免安了心：这样的纲吉应该不会被Reborn那个女人撬走吧？虽然从来没说出口过，但她这一连串过激的反应其实也受着危机感驱使。在遇到Reborn之后，她总担心什么时候，纲吉就会离开自己身边。  
纲吉倒不知道狱寺和Reborn间发生的事，她发愁的是和Reborn约会的事。她实在是很苦恼，想要找狱寺商量怎么办，可是看着狱寺的样子，想要坦白的话还没到嘴边就又咽了回去。虽然对狱寺的友情和保护感到很感激，但是对方过度的冲动和保护欲也常常让纲吉无所适从，只能顺从和沉默。这次也要像上次那个周五的事情一样瞒着狱寺吗？她无奈地叹了口气，感受到了对朋友的隐瞒带来的强烈罪恶感。可是这样的事情，又该怎么对这样敏感尖锐、一遇到Reborn的事就无法冷静的狱寺说出口呢？  
第一次，纲吉感到这条相伴回家的路是如此漫长煎熬。她知道自己是个不够坚强的人，配不上狱寺纯粹的友情，只知道躲在对方的保护伞下。但她曾经以为，她们至少是彼此坦诚、毫无隔阂的。但是，这份不对等的友情终于还是变了样。而她只祈祷，等到她满足了Reborn的要求，她便能回到从前的生活。即使她心知肚明，这希望是十分渺茫的。  
到家后，纲吉放下包，换下校服，穿上了简单的私服。然而，站在镜子前看着自己，她却总觉得有点怪怪的。约会说到底是什么呢？从未约会过的她感到忐忑不安。穿着这样简简单单的一条长裙，会不会显得不够郑重呢？但是穿得太过郑重，又会不会显得太过积极呢？要不要化妆呢？头发就这样披着，还是扎起来更好呢？还有刘海……  
她弯腰凑近了镜子，撩开了厚厚的刘海。镜子里的少女有一张稚嫩的小脸，看上去柔软又无辜，水灵灵的眼睛似乎会发光。但纲吉却厌恶自己这样的长相：天生像个柔弱的依附者，一皱眉就像是受了欺负，没有一点骨气和傲气。她将刘海又放了下来。还是遮住更好点。  
她拿出手机，翻到了Reborn的电话。昨晚她们交换了号码，便是为了今天联络。将手指放在拨打键上方，她却感到了一丝莫名的紧张：她几乎从不主动和人打电话联络。凝视了一会儿手机界面，她的手又垂了下来。还是先出门吧，出了门再打过去。她在心里给自己鼓气。  
和妈妈打过招呼之后，她便出了门。合上门走出去，她还有些心不在焉，却听到有人轻快地在耳边说：“纲，想什么呢？”  
她吓了一跳，忍不住后退了一步。抬起头却看到了笑着的Reborn。她正坐在自行车上，上半身撑着车头，完美的脸上是完美的笑容。今天她把头发扎成了高马尾，穿着黑色运动背心和白色短上衣，露出有着浅浅肌肉线条的腹部。下身是一条蓝色牛仔裤，脚上是帆布鞋。这样简洁的装扮却衬出了她无一处不完美的身材。纲吉不由得自惭形秽。“学、学姐好。”  
Reborn却也在打量着眼前的少女。虽然还是一样用厚重的头发遮住了明明很可爱的脸，但今天穿的却是一条白底莓果图案的连衣裙，微收的腰上缀着一个蝴蝶结绑带。纲吉今天背了一个脏粉色的斜挎小包，白净笔直的小腿下是穿着浅色凉鞋的可爱双足。而那小小的脚趾便如同本人一样，紧张地微微蜷起。真像个小孩子。Reborn笑意更深。“上来吧，我带你去吃饭。”  
纲吉便乖乖地坐上了Reborn自行车的后座。她看着面前少女脱去校服后更显得瘦挺的背，不由微微出神。第二次了啊……被这辆轻快的自行车载着，徜徉在无忧无虑的夜风中，这已经是第二次了。路边分明是早已看惯的风景，当视角拥有了不同的速度，这风景似乎也变得新鲜起来。黄昏被抛在身后，她们追着夜而去，去往了那有着霓虹闪烁的前方。  
“稍微有点远。”骑着车的Reborn声音也轻快，“我们聊些什么吧，纲。”面对着纲吉，她总是这么直白坦率，让纲吉觉得自己无处可躲。  
她其实觉得自己并不擅长应对Reborn这样直白又聪明的人。但她并不讨厌。因为她天生是个笨蛋，学不会一下子听懂别人的潜台词。而直白的言语，不论有多么辛辣，对于她来说都是一种体贴。更何况Reborn几乎不会生气，也一直很温柔。  
“我……我不知道聊些什么。”明明在家的时候还很紧张，此刻这样的话语却也能坦率地说出口。这算不算是一种奇迹呢？一种在此时此刻、在这个人面前才会发生的奇迹。  
Reborn轻笑了一声。“坏女孩。”她忍不住宠溺地说道。纲吉并不是在有意识地撒娇，她很清楚，但她还是对这样可爱的对应毫无抵抗之力。在约会的时候，无论如何宠爱着约会对象都是理所应当的吧？于是她便也说出了宠爱纲吉的话语。“那我唱歌给你听吧。”  
她唱起了并盛女高的校歌。那是每天早上，都会在学校里听到的耳熟能详的旋律。可是在这微微低沉的女声里，却有了别样的温柔和甜蜜。Reborn断断续续地唱着，上坡时一字一句地压着嗓子唱，下坡时畅快地将连音拖长两个拍子。明明并不标准，却仍然很好听，因为这歌声里满载着她的笑声。  
纲吉又一次听到了自己的心跳。这可真是奇妙极了。明明什么都没有发生，却又似乎什么都发生过了。和Reborn在一起，为什么这个世界也会变得与众不同？是因为Reborn就是个与众不同的人吗？她百思不得其解，便只能任由自己散乱的心绪也随夜风飘去。

她们去的是另一个街区的一家喫茶店。推门而入，里面都是年龄相仿、成群结伴的少年少女们。因此Reborn和纲吉两个人也并不显得突兀。在无烟区入座，Reborn乖乖地坐在了纲吉的对面。虽然她也很想坐在女孩旁边，但此刻显然不是好时机。  
点餐时Reborn眼尖地记下了纲吉的喜好。少女的点单很克制，不过是一份主食和一杯饮料，反而是Reborn洋洋洒洒点了一堆小吃和甜点。纲吉看得胆战心惊，实在无法理解纤细的Reborn怎么能吃得下这么多东西。  
点单的服务员走后，终于只剩下她们两人。周围的嘈杂声音掩饰不去尴尬的气氛。虽然Reborn坐在对面，和纲吉保持了一定距离，但她还是因为这样面对面的直视而手足无措，低着头不敢看面前的少女。  
Reborn撑桌支颌，肆意地欣赏着面前害羞的女孩，虽然觉得可爱，却又难免有些不甘心。“纲，我长得这么可怕吗？你怎么都不看我。”她倾身向前，笑意盈盈地问。  
“没……”纲吉鼓起勇气抬眼，却对上了Reborn灼灼的视线，不过数秒她就败下阵来，眼神游离地看向旁边。她有些挫败，不知道该怎么办才好。  
“噗嗤。”Reborn忍不住笑出了声，“你这样，在别人眼里好像是我欺负你了一样。”  
这开玩笑的话却一下刺进了纲吉心里。她慌忙辩解道：“没这回事！我不是这个意思……”我并没有刻意示弱、刻意摆出受害者的姿态。她想要这么说，却不知道该如何说出口。  
看到纲吉突然苍白的脸色，Reborn有些惊讶，却没有揭穿纲吉的反常。她只是毫不在意地说道：“当然有啦，我就是在欺负你啊。”  
纲吉愣了下，无奈道：“Reborn学姐，你又来了。”  
“又来什么了？”Reborn穷追不舍。  
“又说这么恶劣的话。”虽然这么说，纲吉心里却松了一口气。她也意识到自己刚刚可能是反应过激了，幸好Reborn没有深究。可能是太紧张了吧？她偷偷深呼吸了一下。  
Reborn却眼尖极了：“你这么紧张干嘛？让我想想，不会是因为和我约会心动了吧？”  
纲吉忍不住偷偷翻了个白眼。“Reborn学姐，你不会不知道我有多苦恼吧？”这话实在过分直白，但是当面前只有Reborn的时候，她却不知不觉中能够说出自己的真心话，而不再顾虑眼前人听到这话会不会厌恶自己。或许是因为，她从一开始就在期待对方厌恶自己的那一天，也或许是因为别的。  
“别说这么无情的话，纲。也是时候承认你其实喜欢我了吧？”Reborn自信满满道。  
纲吉实在是被Reborn的厚脸皮打败了。“说是约会，其实也只是陪你出来吃饭吧？这是为了报答你，我们昨晚不是都说好了吗。”然而关于喜不喜欢的问题，她却避之不答。  
“啧。”防得真严。Reborn心里犯嘀咕，却不打算为难纲吉。难得的约会，还是聊点彼此心情畅快的事情更好。“那你就表现得稍微情愿一点吧？”  
要求真高。纲吉伸出手指，把自己的两边嘴角提上去，露出了一个干笑。“这样行了吗，Reborn大人？”  
Reborn被女孩难得的古灵精怪逗笑了，表面上还挑挑拣拣。“笑得再有感情一点吧，学妹！”说着便伸出手去揉纲吉的脸。女孩左闪右躲，却还是躲不开Reborn一对长臂的范围，只能被迫狠狠揉了脸。她气鼓鼓地瞪了Reborn一会儿，又因为自己莫名其妙的孩子气忍不住笑出了声。  
等待餐食的时间就在这样刻意缓和气氛的插科打诨中过去。Reborn使尽浑身解数说着俏皮话，挥洒着自己的恶趣味，一边欣赏纲吉招架不住的为难表情，一边又因为她在自己面前逐渐放松的神态感到窃喜。约个会可真不容易啊，她暗暗叹气，这叹气中又有着觉得自己无所不能的自得。  
不得不说，恋爱这种感情，可能真的会让沉浸其中的人变傻。即使是Reborn也不例外。可她却情愿陷入这傻气之中，抛却一切烦恼，享受这一刻的甜蜜。  
点的餐上来，纲吉才知道Reborn很多菜都是为自己点的。拒绝对于Reborn而言一如既往地不起作用，她似乎也不顾及所谓的餐桌礼仪，只是肆意地往纲吉的盘子里夹吃的，其中不少都是她在看菜单时着重看了两眼却不舍得点的。这样强硬的行为却被美其名曰“学姐的关爱”。纲吉早知道自己是拿Reborn没办法的，只能默默地吃下这些她确实感到好奇甚至想吃的食物。  
Reborn就这么看着，偶尔自己吃两口，颇有喂养自己的猫的幸福感。等到纲吉实在吃不下时，她才一边嘀咕着“怎么只吃这么点怪不得这么瘦”，一边把剩下的东西风卷残云地吃完。纲吉震惊地看着她优雅又不失速度的吃相，难得真心地对她感到佩服。  
吃这么多还这么瘦啊……她不甘地摸了摸自己微微鼓起的肚子，感到了一丝嫉妒。

吃完饭，她们出了门。Reborn将自行车放在了餐厅门口，和纲吉一起沿着商店街散步。  
纲吉还在为刚刚没能成功AA的事心绪不平：“说好了要报答你，怎么能让你全部付钱呢？这样也太不像话了。至少收下一半的钱吧，Reborn学姐。”她据理力争。  
“既然是报答我，那自然都听我的。”Reborn看看前方，笑着岔开话题，“前面就是公园，我们进去逛逛吧，纲。”  
看着Reborn毫不犹豫地向前去，纲吉只能长长叹一口气，跟上了对方的步伐。心里却还在苦恼：这样人情要欠到什么时候才算完啊？  
Reborn却巴不得纲吉多欠自己点东西，不管是金钱还是感情。这也是一种牵绊，是她们之间的关系仍在维系的证明。说她心思深也好，手段不光明也罢。对于势在必得的人，施展这样一点小小手段又算得了什么呢？  
走进公园，就似乎一下走入了另一个世界。夜风轻暖，夜色温柔。公园里虽不热闹，倒也没有静到无人，偶尔还能听到同样路过散步的人闲聊的话语。今早上班的迟到，回家路上的奶茶，晚饭桌上的米酒，上司同事的趣闻。种种充满生活气息的闲言碎语缺乏确切的含义，却还是让人的心放松下来。  
“纲。”Reborn开口了，慵懒的语气就像昨夜与纲吉一同走在夜灯下时一样。但今天她明明没有喝酒。纲吉意识到，这是Reborn卸下防备、和她聊真心话时的语气。“晚饭吃得开心吗？”而她真正关心的，便只是纲吉开不开心。  
“……还、还可以。挺开心的。”纲吉鼓起勇气又抱怨了一句，“如果是我请客，那就更好了。”  
Reborn感到好笑，却并不回应纲吉这份执着。“开心就好。”不枉费我花那么多心思。她似乎这样便心满意足，不再说话了。  
她们都沉默了。脚下的石子路不长，弯弯绕绕，却让人忍不住想多走一段，让这悠闲的时光也变长一些。  
好不容易和纲吉独处，Reborn低头看着少女轻轻飘起的白色裙摆，多想和她再靠近一点。于是她不动声色地走近了一点，又走近了一点。裙摆飞起时蹭到了她的身体，如此近在咫尺，她却不能牵对方的手，揽对方的肩，吻对方的脸颊。真可惜。她抬头看向月亮，祈祷即使只是这样的并肩前行，也不要太快结束。  
纲吉却始终低着头，看着脚下的鹅卵石。长发遮挡了视野，她分明看不清Reborn的身影，却还是真切地感受到了对方的存在。明明同样是沉默，此刻的陪伴却不再让人感到尴尬。是因为刚刚吃饭时拉近了距离吗？她并不知道。和Reborn待在一起时，她不知道的事情实在太多了。  
纲吉想起了Reborn的问题，实在无法理解Reborn的自信。连她自己都不知道她是否喜欢Reborn，对方又如何能断言？但她也心知肚明，她无法明确地对Reborn说出拒绝。因为拒绝了Reborn，下一个会说喜欢自己、总是温柔又体贴地对待自己、被拒绝也不会离开的人又会在哪里呢？她承认，她贪恋此刻的这份喜欢，哪怕她根本不知道从何而来，她也贪恋Reborn给的温暖，哪怕她确信这一切很快就将离去。  
她贪恋和Reborn一起的时光，却又缺乏给出承诺的勇气。也许真的像Reborn常说的那样，她只是个坏女孩。  
但是，这一切总要结束的。不管早还是晚，不管她接受还是不接受。  
她们走到了公园的尽头，石子路的末端，从公园的另一个门出去。而纲吉仿佛终于松了一口气。这就是她最后的贪心了，她这么告诉自己。在银色的月光下，她的声音也像夜色一样轻柔微冷。“Reborn学姐，谢谢你。”谢谢你对我的喜欢，对我的温柔，对我的等待。“但是，从明天开始，我们还是不要见了吧。”  
Reborn的脚步顿了顿，停了下来，却仍装作若无其事，声音微低问道：“我能听一下理由吗？纲。”  
纲吉也跟着停下脚步。“我是不可能和你在一起的，Reborn学姐。你也知道的吧？我成绩很差，长得也不好看，人也很迟钝。而你却优秀漂亮，无所不能，受人爱慕。我们并不是一个世界的人。”这样锥心的话语，原来也能用如此轻快平淡的语气说出口。纲吉不由得对自己刮目相看。“这样对你太不公平了，每天和我见面，却得不到回应。虽然隼人可能对你有点冒犯，但她毕竟是我的朋友，为了维护我她一直和你起冲突，这也让我很过意不去。我不想再欠你更多人情了。而且……说句自私一点的话，我们离得远一点，我才能更加安全，才能远离学校里那些因为你而看我不顺眼的人。所以，对不起，Reborn学姐。”  
这一桩桩一件件，确实都是足够说服人的理由，却一条都不是Reborn想听的理由。她低头，却只一如既往看到了纲吉的头顶。她失笑。这种时候，也不愿意让我看看你的真心吗，纲？她的心肠冷硬起来。“我会当做没听见的，纲。以后也不要再说这种话了。除非你找到了新的说服我的理由。”  
四下无人。纲吉被Reborn一下子推到公园的外墙上。她震惊地抬头，却看到面前的少女抵着墙居高临下，将自己圈禁在怀中，脸上是完美无缺的笑容。她听到Reborn说：“你可能对我有什么误会，纲。我不是慈善家，也并不温柔。我是这个世界上最自私自利的人。你要记住，既然我想要你，你就永远别想从我身边逃走。”而这话语中，有的只是势在必得。  
第一次，纲吉久久地凝视着眼前的少女，觉得她如此陌生，却又摄人心魄。她终于意识到，这才是她第一次在小巷中遇到的那个真正的Reborn。但她还是感到疑惑不解。她实在是想不通，Reborn为何这么执着。但她更想不通的是，听到了对方的拒绝，她为何在失望之余，感到了一丝庆幸。

明亮的闪电突然让眼前的一切都暂时失色。“轰隆隆！”天空中随之响起了雷。  
Reborn站直身子，看向不知何时阴云密布的天空，意识到即将要下雨。“啧，没带伞。纲，你带伞了吗？”  
纲吉还有些没回过神，愣了下才答道：“没……忘记了。”  
Reborn皱紧了眉。“这下麻烦了……纲，接下来要跑了，看能不能在下雨前跑到能避雨的地方。”她们虽然在公园附近，但这里是一条只有观赏树木的步行道，最近的能避雨的地方也有几百米。  
Reborn毫不犹豫地抓住纲吉的手，拉着她向前跑。纲吉根本没反应过来，便被迫跟着身前人拉开脚步。然而，就是这短短几分钟的路程也没能来得及。狂风乍起，豆大的雨点突然就倾泻而下，转瞬就打湿了长发外层和薄薄的衣衫。  
当她们跑到可以挡雨的店铺门口时，纲吉的连衣裙已经湿透了贴在身上，狼狈的长发结成一绺一绺，风一吹便瑟瑟发抖。她忍不住打了个喷嚏。Reborn也没好到哪儿去，但是看到纲吉的样子，她毫不犹豫地脱下短上衣，不由分说地套到了纲吉身上，哪怕这只是杯水车薪。  
纲吉看着只穿运动背心的Reborn，震惊道：“这样你会着凉的，Reborn学姐。”说着便要把衣服脱下来。  
Reborn的眼神却已经移向了其他地方。“等我一会儿，纲。”说完便冲进雨幕。  
纲吉根本来不及阻拦。只不过犹豫了一下，Reborn的身影便跑远了。震耳欲聋的雨声和雷声让纲吉忍不住瑟缩了一下。她从未想过，独自一人的等待会如此煎熬。虽然她知道Reborn不会丢下自己，但是寒冷、担忧和落单的恐惧还是让她心神不宁。多穿的一件短上衣也并不挡风，她也不知道是不是自己的心理作用，只觉得自己抖得越来越厉害。她不由得抱紧了自己。  
幸而，Reborn并没有消失太久。再次回来时，她已经彻底湿透，手上却撑着一把伞，还拿着一个袋子。走到纲吉身边，她放下伞，从袋子中抽出一件长袖外套，扯去标签，披在了纲吉肩上。“穿好。”她笑着说。  
纲吉百味杂陈地穿上外套，拉上拉链。明明刚刚才被自己拒绝，为什么这个人还对自己如此温柔？她抬起头，看着Reborn仍然只穿着运动背心，裸露的肩头、手臂和腰腹都是雨水，扎成马尾的长发已经彻底成了一绺，面颊上也都是水珠。她突然生起气来：这个人为什么就不懂得照顾自己呢？这样不是肯定要生病了吗！难得的，她抬高声音质问道：“你呢？Reborn学姐。你给自己买衣服了吗？”  
“买了。”看到她有些生气的样子，Reborn反而笑了，“别担心我，纲，我没那么容易生病的。”她撑起伞来。“跟我走吧。”说着便不由分说地将纲吉拉到伞下，揽着她的肩向外走去。  
纲吉被迫紧贴在Reborn身上，感受到了从她身上传来的阵阵热度。也许Reborn的身体真的比自己好一点，但人与人的体质会有如此大的差别吗？淋雨了怎么可能不生病呢？她越想越对Reborn的漫不经心感到生气。“就算这样也要先穿衣服啊！”  
“是是！”Reborn完全没把她的话当回事，一心一意地带着她穿梭在人群中。“小心点，别撞到了。”  
雨伞在天空中相撞，洒下细碎的雨水。暴雨拍打着伞面，流淌成雨帘，几乎隔绝了伞外的声音。一时间，纲吉只能听到Reborn在自己耳边的呼吸。她沉默了，感到胸口憋着一股闷气，却不知道是还在生Reborn的气，还是生起了自己的气。生气Reborn不爱惜自己的身体，又生气自己明明已经下定决心，却还是不争气地被Reborn触动。  
她们很快就到达了目的地。是一家旅馆。纲吉抬起头，愣了愣，站在了旅馆门口。一路被Reborn带着漫无目的地前行，此刻她终于有了些许危机感。“来旅馆干什么？”她警惕地问道。  
Reborn坏笑一声，似乎对她的表现满意极了。“当然是为了占你的便宜啊，笨蛋。”说完，就把猝不及防的纲吉推进门。

虽然进旅馆时被Reborn突如其来的恶作剧吓了一跳，但纲吉倒不至于傻到连这样的玩笑话都信以为真的地步。事实上Reborn带她来旅馆，也不过是借这里的淋浴一用。开了房间，她便被Reborn推进了浴室，手上还被塞了一整套换洗衣物。  
在淋浴间冲洗时，纲吉的脑子和心情都还是混乱的一团。无数的思绪乱如缠线，让她感到焦躁不安。但是淋雨后的热水澡还是给她带来了一些抚慰。她也没有花太长时间，快速洗完就关了水，毕竟Reborn还浑身湿透地等在外面。擦干了身上，她展开了Reborn给她买的衣服看了一眼，暗暗松了一口气。她还真的害怕Reborn给她买什么奇奇怪怪的衣服。  
水声停了后又过了一段时间，卫生间的门才打开。站在窗边的Reborn回头，看到湿着长发走出来的纲吉。她穿着一身简单的T恤长裤，因为衣服尺寸稍大了些，整个人更显小了。湿着的刘海被拨向一边，这张清秀可人的面庞终于彻底展露出来。Reborn看得恍神，实在不知道不过只是洗了一个澡，为什么面前的纲吉就像被施了魔法一般。明明衣服也变得简单了，头发也有些凌乱，脸上甚至有着浴后的红晕，看上去却像精灵一般纯洁无暇又引人注目。当那双闪着光的棕色眼睛眨动着看向她时，她突然就感受到了自己的脉搏。啊，好像有点快。她无意识地想道。  
纲吉看到Reborn仍然湿漉漉地站在窗前，当即皱紧了眉。她快步走到Reborn面前，抬头微微凑近，绷着脸问：“你在干嘛？”  
Reborn愣了一下才回神。“啊，在看雨。”她转头看向窗外，暴雨仍在继续，“照这个样子，雨还要下一会儿，一时半会儿可能回不去了。纲，记得打电话告诉你家里人一声吧。”  
纲吉看着她仍然沾着水的侧脸。平时总是俏皮的鬓角紧贴侧颌，更不用说水亮的马尾。裸露的皮肤上遍布着水渍，运动背心也紧贴上身，因为湿透颜色稍稍变深。纲吉只觉得才刚刚降下去的怒火又一下子升了起来。“你怎么也不擦擦啊！”在这种时候还想着让我打电话回去这种小事，你自己的身体就一点都不放在心上吗？她咬紧了唇，伸长手把手中的毛巾盖到了Reborn头上。  
Reborn低头看她，一时间没反应过来怎么惹了对方生气。等反应过来了，又失笑道：“别太担心我了。我现在不就要去洗澡了吗。”她将毛巾从头上摘下来，擦了擦脸上和手上的水，伸出手轻轻摸了摸纲吉的头，声音温柔极了。“记得打电话。”说完，便转身走向了浴室。  
纲吉目送Reborn进入卫生间，心里的恼怒却像一拳打到棉花上一般无处发泄。她握紧了拳，又急又气得几乎要哭出来，过了好一会儿才压下了这股莫名其妙的情绪浪潮。淋浴的水声哗哗啦啦，比窗外的暴雨的声音更加轻快流畅，宛如合奏。纲吉长长叹了一口气，坐到了房间唯一的床上，打开手机开始给妈妈发消息。  
Reborn很快就洗完澡出来了。正在发呆的纲吉抬头一看，当即愣住了。对方身上穿的衣服的款式和自己完全一样。当然，在那样紧张的时间里，买两套一摸一样的衣服还是能够理解的。但是她还是感到了一丝异样。毕竟，面前的这个人说过喜欢自己……这算是情侣装了吧，Reborn在买衣服的时候就真的没有一点私心吗？  
Reborn却十分坦然地走到了纲吉面前。她的一头黑发在洗完澡后更直了，浴后的面容充满了生活气息。此刻她正用毛巾随意地擦着发尾，像在家中一般轻松写意地随口问道：“怎么样，和家里人说了吗？”  
“说了。”纲吉眨了眨眼，感到有些新奇，“Reborn学姐呢？和家里人说了吗？”  
Reborn轻笑。“我一个人住，所以什么时候回去都行。”说着，她看了看纲吉的脸，洗完澡后的红晕已经彻底消失了，这让她皱起眉，“躺进被子里去吧。淋了雨很容易着凉的，稍微捂一捂。”  
“诶？我没事的，都洗过澡了……”纲吉下意识地拒绝。  
Reborn却不听她说完，直接掀起被子，团团地把纲吉裹住了。“乖。”她看着只在白色蓬松被子中露出一个头的纲吉，又好笑又爱极，忍不住伸出手狠狠揉了揉纲吉的头发。“你怎么这么可爱啊？”  
本就自然卷的头发一下子被揉得乱糟糟的，配上纲吉呆愣的神情，越发显得好笑。她实在是搞不懂这个随性的学姐在想些什么，说的话做的事又怎么能如此跳脱。只能鼓着脸抱怨：“你在说什么啊，Reborn学姐。不要欺负我。”  
Reborn笑弯了眼，轻声答道：“就不。我欺负你欺负定了。来旅馆的时候我不就说了？我来这儿是来占你便宜的。”  
为什么明明说着如此坏心眼的话，声音和神情却都如此温柔呢？纲吉陷入了困惑，却也知道Reborn是她解不开的谜。于是她换了话题：“学姐说你一个人住？怎么会……”  
Reborn坐到了纲吉身边，继续有一搭没一搭地擦头发，云淡风轻地答：“这很奇怪吗？我爸妈都在国外，我一个人住也没什么麻烦的，不如说反而很自由，还挺开心的。”  
话虽如此，但也一定吃了很多苦吧？但是对于Reborn来说，表露同情会不会等同于对她的骄傲的侮辱呢？纲吉意识到这是一个不适合继续的话题，便又生硬地转走：“感觉还有一会儿雨才会停啊。”  
Reborn也跟着看向窗外，露出了一点愁容。“是啊……不过今天是没有预警的暴雨，应该也不会下太久。急着回去了吗，纲？再等等吧，不行就叫你家人来接你。”  
“那学姐你呢？”没有家人在身边的你该怎么办呢？  
“我？我总有办法的啦。电车也好，出租车也好，问题不大。”Reborn轻快的回应仍然完美无缺，因为她就是一个完美的人，这个世上没有任何事情能够难倒她。  
纲吉知道自己并没有立场去心疼Reborn，更别提为她感到遗憾和愤怒。也许对于完美无缺的Reborn来说，弱者不能承受的孤独和无法企及的天赋，都只是让她变得骄傲又强大的原因。但是这样的她，为什么不能为她自己多想一点呢？这份最开始被自己当作玩笑的喜欢，为什么会如此细致入微，如此沉静温柔，如此锲而不舍，又如此让人触动呢？藏在被子里的手偷偷抓紧了被子，纲吉抿了抿唇，低着头轻声说：“学姐你也坐到被子里来吧……刚才淋了那么久的雨，会着凉的。”话到句尾，却已经轻得几乎听不见。  
但Reborn还是惊讶地转过头来。在她面前的仍然只有少女的头顶，被揉乱的棕发带着潮意。看来是自然卷啊，她这么想着，轻轻笑了。“不用了，纲。”面前的女孩猛地抬起头来，她却不等对方说话就张开手，隔着被子将对方紧紧地抱在怀中。  
隔着被子，人体的体温无法传递。但是这个拥抱的力量，和Reborn将头抵在肩上的分量，还是让纲吉切切实实地感受到了对方的存在。她确实吃了一惊，却并没有任何抗拒。她听到Reborn在她耳边低低地叹道：“让我这样抱你一会儿吧。抱一会儿就不冷了，纲。”而被被子紧紧裹住的纲吉却无法张开双臂回应这个拥抱。  
这样也好。她抬头看着旅馆昏黄的灯，心想。这样才好。

雨果然如Reborn所言，很快停了。她们退了房间，去往停自行车的喫茶店门口。街道上已经没有多少人了。夜色渐深，雨后的凉风带着水气，如同理不清的思绪和感情一般，黏黏糊糊毫不果断。  
Reborn的第一反应却是拿出外套披在了纲吉的肩上。“穿短袖还是有点冷的，披着吧。”  
纲吉拽紧了肩上的外套，点了点头。  
她们很快就走到了停车的地方。Reborn将座椅上的水擦干净，开了锁，正准备将脚撑踢起来，低头却看到了纲吉的裤脚。“买长了啊……看来我对你的尺寸还是不够清楚啊。”她笑着走到纲吉面前，突然弯下腰抓住她的裤脚，向上整整齐齐地挽好。  
一路都有些沉默的纲吉一下惊住，想退又不敢退，只能眼睁睁地看着Reborn蹲在自己面前为自己挽裤脚。这不管怎么说也有些太夸张了。等Reborn站起来，她急道：“我自己也可以的，没必要这样，Reborn学姐。”  
Reborn却笑笑。“我愿意。”她踢起脚撑，将自行车推出来，“上来吧，纲。”  
纲吉还想说什么也说不出口了，只能上了后座。手抓着底座侧坐者，Reborn轻易地便带着她向回家的方向骑去。群星熠熠，空气清凉，她的心情却比来时要复杂得多。这场约会，轻松地开始，过程却充满意外和曲折，到了尾声，竟让人满心都是不解和忿懑。纲吉也不知道自己是怎么回事，心里堵得难受，想不明白的问题多得数也数不清，对当下的情况更是感到混乱。她和Reborn到底是一种怎样的关系？她该如何回应，又该如何拒绝？如果她只是站在十字路口，问题也许还会简单一点，但现在，她分明站在一条单行道上。想回头，却被Reborn拦住无法回头，可要她前进，她也没有前进的意愿和勇气。  
而那些不被接受的逃避，无法发泄的恼怒，无理取闹的心动，突如其来的酸楚，违背原则的好奇，难以理解的好意，更是让她心烦意乱。  
她突然觉得很疲惫。夜深了，也确实该疲惫了。她微微倾身，倒在了Reborn的背上。柔软的黑发像上好的丝绸，薄薄的衣衫传来少女的体温。她突然什么都不想想了。  
Reborn的背一僵，温柔的声音在夜风里像好听的夜曲：“怎么了？困了吗，纲？”  
而纲吉只想随心地答一次：“嗯，累了。”  
“抱歉啊，今天把你带出来，却这么晚才送你回去。下一次我会看好天气的。”这道歉中有着真切的懊恼，“别睡着了，你会轧脚的。”  
纲吉却觉得莫名其妙。Reborn有什么错呢？她清楚地知道，从一开始，就是自己在逃避，在抗拒，将自己的软弱归咎于Reborn。她才是那个被忍让，被迁就，被包容，被宠爱，被保护的人。是那个不值得被喜欢，不值得被等待，不值得被守护的人。难道和Reborn的关系，也要像和隼人的关系一样，这样不平等地继续下去，这样不正确地发展下去，这样被动地接受下去吗？她的心突然就被刺痛了。  
她错了吗？她不知道。但是此刻……感谢上天，让Reborn此刻背对着她。  
“Reborn学姐，你到底喜欢我什么呢？”她轻声问。  
Reborn轻笑了声。纲吉感受到了她的身体因为这笑声而震动。“怎么想起来问这个了？嗯……其实我也说不太明白啊。就是在你和我第一次见面那天，对你一见钟情了吧。”  
“我只是一个普普通通的女孩子，怎么会有人对我一见钟情呢？”纲吉认真地追问。  
“怎么不会？你是来救我的啊。一个没有任何关系的不良学生在和人斗殴，而你明明没有任何解决危局的能力，却还是冒着会被卷进来的危险来救我了。我为什么不能对你一见钟情？再说了，你长得很可爱，性格也很和顺，你是一个值得被喜欢的好女孩。”  
“我值得被喜欢吗？”纲吉喃喃地重复。  
“你值得。”Reborn斩钉截铁的答道，“话虽如此，这些也不过是我认识你之后才了解到的。最开始喜欢你，只不过是一种莫名其妙的触动，是一种势在必得。如果真的要说，可能只是青春期的荷尔蒙作祟吧。但是，慢慢地，在认识了真正的你之后，我就越来越喜欢你了。所以，别再试图说服我放弃了，纲。我说过的，你别想从我身边逃走。”她对纲吉的畏惧心知肚明，却不愿意给她丝毫离开的机会。  
纲吉听着Reborn话中的笑意，却露出了不为人知的苦笑：“真正的我……真正的我是什么样呢？”她闭上了眼，困倦至极，却根本睡不着。  
是啊，真正的你是什么样呢？Reborn轻笑着答道：“这就要问你了，坏女孩。”什么时候，你才愿意将真正的自己展现给我看呢？她看着地面上两人的影子，身后的人抵在她的背上。她多想将这个影子拍下来，永久地封存。风吹乱了两人的头发，纠缠在一起理也理不清。而她悄悄放慢了骑车的速度。让我再独享你一会儿吧，纲。她心想。

第二天，纲吉险些迟到。回家比较晚还接受了一番父母的盘问，她实在困极了。整个上午的课都几乎睡了过去。狱寺和她说些什么，她也常常恍惚不答。一直到中午，她才有些醒过神来。  
狱寺去买午饭时，她一如既往在长椅上等着。打开带来的便当，却因为食欲欠佳什么也吃不下。她对着饭盒发了会儿呆，突然感觉面前多了几个人。她抬起头来，惊讶地发现竟然是那几个之前来找茬的女生。  
领头的女孩看上去和之前没什么两样，只是神色中带着恼怒和幸灾乐祸。“没看出来啊，过得还不错？不过啊，你的好日子也就到现在了。”  
纲吉听不懂对方在说什么。但是今天的她也不像平时一般胆怯。她警惕地问：“你是什么意思？在学校打人是违反校规的。”  
“什么意思？”女孩轻笑了一声，“你是怎么坑我们的，你不会以为我们不知道吧？我们当然不会在学校里打人，但是这不意味着我们不能以彼之道还施彼身啊？”她挑了挑眉看向一旁。“喏，人来得真快。”  
纲吉向旁一看，竟然是戴着臂章的风纪委员。这个高挑的少女站定在纲吉面前，一脸严肃地问：“你就是沢田纲吉吧？跟我来一下，有些事要和你聊聊。”  
“啊，好。”纲吉慌忙站起身，收拾好东西跟着对方离开。身后传来了一串讽刺的笑声。她有一种不好的预感，心渐渐沉了下去。

风纪委员带她来的是云雀的专用办公室。在并盛女高，风纪委员完全取代了学生会和纪律委员会，成为了学校中唯一的学生自治组织，也是可以媲美校方的权力机关。而这一切，都是面前这个少女一手铸就的。  
今天的云雀和纲吉之前见到时一样，人偶般的天生精致面容，一头乌黑的长直发落在肩头。她穿着白衬衫，校服外套随意地披在肩上。领路的风纪委员一路上都一言不发，来到办公室门口也只是开了门让纲吉进去。因此此时办公室里只有云雀和纲吉两个人呢。而云雀如视无物的态度让纲吉感到无所适从。  
她站在原地挣扎了好一会儿，才鼓起勇气张口道：“那个……云雀学姐？请问你找我有什么事吗？”  
云雀这才抬眼看她。面前的少女低着头，闪躲的眼和无助的脸都写满弱小。面前的纲吉只是一只小动物，这一点云雀早就知道。但她曾经对她的本性产生过片刻的怀疑。说是野兽的直觉也好，说是细致观察的结果也罢。但此刻，这怀疑似乎站不住脚。毕竟，纲吉表现得实在太符合一只弱小的小动物的行为模式了。意识到自己可能想多了，云雀便丧失了试探的兴趣。“沢田纲吉？”试图确认身份的问询也变得平淡无味。  
“是。”纲吉点了点头。云雀的表现让他更加摸不着头脑。虽然曾经和云雀说过话，也对对方充满感激，但是藏在心间的畏惧总是难以消除的。他忐忑不安地瞄了一眼云雀的神情，却什么也窥探不到。  
云雀对纲吉的小动作毫不在意，只是轻飘飘地说出了判决：“我收到报告，说你昨晚在校外和陌生人夜宿，并且可能在从事不体面的生意。无故夜宿和辱没校风都是违反校规的。”  
“诶？”纲吉愣了一下，“和陌生人夜宿？怎么可……”她突然想到了和Reborn出去约会并在旅馆躲雨的事，话音一顿，心里当即沉沉下坠。  
云雀抬眼。“看来你心里有数了？”  
纲吉握紧了拳，掌心却都是冷汗。一着急起来，她便忘记了对云雀的畏惧，满心只有解除这空穴来风的诬蔑。“这都是误会！我昨晚确实和人一起在旅馆待了一段时间，但那只是因为突然下了暴雨，我们在旅馆躲雨。雨停了我就回家了！”她感到愤怒极了，脸涨得通红。如果只是针对她，她也许还不会如此愤怒，但是为什么还要牵扯上别人？“不体面的生意，其实就是在说援交吧？我从来没有做过这种事！”  
“哦呀？”云雀有些吃惊，撑着下颌微微前倾，勾起了一点笑。只是这笑容中有的不是笑意，而是猎食者对不入眼的猎物的兴趣。“看来你并不否认和陌生人开房了这件事。”  
“并不是陌生人，是我认识的人。”然而，纲吉却没能说出Reborn的名字。为什么不说呢？她也不清楚。云雀和Reborn认识，在这里说出对方的名字，明明更能取信于人，可她却抗拒这么做。也许是因为不想借助Reborn的力量，也许是不想让云雀误会她们的关系，也许……也许是不想将这段只属于两个人的故事告诉第三个人。  
可惜的是，云雀从来不是解风情的人。这样的场合也不容许她适可而止。她冷淡客观地说道：“我不可能就这么相信你。而且，举报你的人提供了足够引起怀疑的证据。如果要洗清自己的怀疑，你需要更努力一点，沢田纲吉。”  
“证据？”纲吉皱紧了眉。她很少遇到这种事，自然也缺乏应对的经验。“什么证据？”  
“暂时不能告诉你。”云雀伸手做了一个“请”的动作，“我给你为自己辩护的机会，现在轮到你来洗清自己的嫌疑了。”而如果不能洗清，纲吉会有怎样的下场，她们都心知肚明。“简明扼要一点，不要挑战我的耐心。”  
纲吉当然没有期待从来目空一切的云雀会因为和自己那点微不足道的交情对自己网开一面。但此刻，她还是忍不住感到失望，感到疲惫。“证明自己的清白……我要怎么证明呢？你可以打电话给我的家里，我昨晚真的只是和别人一起出去玩，偶然遇到了暴雨。因为淋湿了才去旅馆洗澡换衣服。晚上雨停之后，虽然时间比较晚，但我确实回家了，昨晚也是在家里睡的。更何况，和我一起出去玩的是同性，我们怎么可能发生什么呢？”然而这话中也多少有几分欲盖弥彰，毕竟昨晚的情况，也很难说是什么也没有发生。  
云雀微微眯起眼来。“就算在法庭上，亲人的证词也是无法被充分采信的。”她看着纲吉愤怒又苦恼的脸上流露出了无助，突然觉得无趣。明明否定了自己的怀疑，又反复地去试探这样一只小动物，并不符合她一贯的作风。她收起了过多的表情，恢复了最初的冷淡。“当然，我不会这么苛刻。你其实有更好的自辩方式，比如说出和你一起出去的人的名字。”  
纲吉惊讶地抬起头来。云雀的话意突然就变得对自己有利起来，这让纲吉对云雀所掌握的证据，以及对方叫自己来的初衷产生了怀疑。“你……您知道是谁和我一起出去的吗？”  
“知道。”云雀随手甩出了一张照片。“虽然拍得角度很刻意，但是我认识这个女人。”  
纲吉走上前拿起了那张照片。照片上是自己和另一个人撑着伞站在旅馆门口的背影。撑伞人的上半身被伞面遮得严严实实，而走进旅馆的自己正回头看着对方，侧脸被拍了个正着。这正是昨晚她被Reborn推进旅馆时的场景。她抬起头，看着云雀，神色突然有些复杂。她意识到自己从一开始就会错了意。云雀从来没说过要惩罚或是针对自己，只是她听信了挑衅，又多少对这样的情景充满了抵抗心理，下意识就将对方当成了自己的敌人。  
她忘了，不久之前，正是面前的这个人帮了自己。  
她愧疚极了。“对不起，云雀学姐……”她为误会了帮助过自己的人而感到耻辱。  
云雀却不懂她的心思。莫名其妙地瞥了她一眼，却也懒得去深思，只是平淡地问道：“这是Reborn吧？”但是这提问也只是例行公事。她们实打实地交手过一个礼拜。对于能给自己带来威胁的对手，她从来都是不会认错的。  
“……是。”纲吉轻轻点头。  
云雀微微挑眉，却无意了解她们之间发生了什么。“照片到我手里了，就到此为止了。你心里应该有数，想找你茬的人是谁。”她想起了Reborn对纲吉的在意，多少还是关照了一句，“没有交换条件，我是不会出手的。你自己解决。”  
“我也没有脸再麻烦您。这次真是谢谢你了，云雀学姐。”纲吉愧疚地说道。  
云雀虽然无法理解纲吉的脑回路，却不厌恶她的自知之明。她挥了挥手：“走吧。”  
纲吉轻轻鞠了一躬。“麻烦您了……再次谢谢您，云雀学姐。”说完，便站起身向外走去。然而，连她自己也不知道，心中是松了一口气，还是又添了一分愁。

她有些恍惚地走出办公室，没走两步，却意外地看到了狱寺。少女的脸上本来写满焦急，看到她的瞬间流露出喜色，快步向她走来，却在还有两三步的时候硬生生停住了脚步，表情也变得僵硬起来。  
纲吉不知道发生了什么，只是一如既往打起精神笑着说道：“隼人！你怎么来这儿了？等我等急了吗？”  
狱寺神色复杂地看着她，顿了一下才问：“你怎么样？云雀那家伙有没有为难你？”  
纲吉愣了一下，笑道：“没有。云雀学姐只是和我说点事情。你忘记了？她之前还帮过我呢。”  
“说什么事？”狱寺目光灼灼地盯着纲吉，追问道。  
纲吉却一下子被问住了。她突然想起，她还没有和狱寺说过昨晚和Reborn一起出去约会的事。而缺乏这个前提，自然也无法展开当下的话题。她嗫嚅了一下嘴唇，叹了一口气。看来她要为自己的隐瞒付出代价了啊……但是，能够对狱寺坦白，对她来说也是一件好事。她露出一点释然的笑容来。“这个事情说起来就有点复杂了……”  
狱寺却打断道：“是Reborn的事吧？”  
纲吉惊讶地看着狱寺，却没想到在对方脸上看到的是失望和愤怒。从她认识狱寺的那一天起，狱寺从来没有对她露出过如此的表情。这一下子让她的脑子都懵了，只是下意识地反问：“你怎么知道……”  
“我怎么知道？”狱寺自嘲地笑了一声，“我看只有我不知道吧？就连那几个来找你茬的女人都知道，你昨晚和Reborn一起出去了。只有我不知道。”  
“不是这样的。”纲吉意识到这中间出了问题。她下意识地走近狱寺，伸出手来想要抓住对方的手，或者抓住一点别的切实之物，“我没打算瞒着你，隼人，我只是……我只是不知道该怎么说。刚刚你问我，我是想告诉你的。”  
“别这么叫我！”狱寺下意识打开了纲吉的手，却在还手后，也露出了惊讶的表情。她看到了纲吉脸上的受伤和无助，可是此刻，她也一样受伤，一样无助。她该怎么办呢？她不知道。她苦笑了一声。“纲吉……你到底，有没有把我当朋友？”  
“当然有。你是我最好的朋友啊！”纲吉急急地喊道。  
“最好……我真的是你最好的朋友吗？我真的……配做你的朋友吗？”在此刻，她竟然想到了Reborn的嘲讽。真是见鬼，这个女人总是阴魂不散，可恶地搅乱纲吉的生活，破坏她和纲吉的关系，就连本以为是气头上的诛心之言，竟然也如此阴魂不散地应验。第一次，她对她和纲吉的友情产生了怀疑，怀疑她们是否真的像她想象得那般要好，怀疑她是否真的是纲吉心中最重要的人，怀疑她们的关系是否坚不可摧到可以抵御一切外界的纷扰。  
而现实给她的答案，并不是肯定。  
“你在说什么啊，隼人！你当然是我最好的朋友！不是你不配，而是我不配啊，我不配做你的朋友。你为什么不责怪我，反而责怪你自己呢？”第一次，纲吉被拒绝了之后，仍然固执地抓紧了狱寺的手腕。她知道，此刻她若是放手，她一定会失去面前这个曾经救过她的少女。而她无论如何也不希望这样。  
可是狱寺已经什么也听不进去了。她别过头，挣开了纲吉的手。“我心里很乱，让我想想吧。”她还是不愿意伤害纲吉，所以即使她满心愤懑和痛苦，她还是不愿意向面前的少女倾泻，只想着独自解决。于是她转过身去，快走了三两步，步伐越来越快，最后跑着逃走了。  
而纲吉只能目送她远去。被挣脱的手落回腿侧，指缝间空空如也，只余冰冷的风。

纲吉不知道自己该去哪儿。在原地站了好一会儿，她才想起来现在是午休时间，而她的午饭还没吃完。她苦笑一声，拖着步子走向教学楼下的长椅。曾经，那里总会有一个人陪着她，可是今天……她抬头看了看天，湛蓝明媚得如此不合时宜。即使在她心情不好的时候，世界也不会围着她转。这是从未变过的真理。人如此渺小，凭什么成为整个世界的中心？可是此刻，她真的觉得自己像失去了全世界一般一无所有。  
而她有的，确实本来就不多。  
她坐在长椅上。今天确实是个好天气，凉风袭面，温度适宜。但她却缺乏欣赏的心情。她机械地打开饭盒，本就不好的胃口此刻可谓食欲全无。空荡荡的胃微微痉挛，连带着头也开始发疼。她合上了饭盒，冲着天空长长地叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛。她的大脑一片空白，感觉现在的自己什么都想不明白。  
如果这一切都只是梦该多好……然而，这只不过是逃避现实时最不可信的一种奢望。  
身边突然传来了脚步声。是敌，是友，还是路人呢？纲吉根本无力去思考这些。好像一切都无所谓了，反正也不可能比此刻更糟。大不了就是回到以前仍人欺凌的生活。这又有什么难的呢？都过了十几年了。她自暴自弃地想道。然而，这个脚步声却停在了她身边。她等了好久也没有动静，不耐烦地睁开眼，却看到了身边的少女。  
少女带着浅笑，无论是相貌还是品性都是并盛女高堪称完美的高岭之花。但这个人正是今天发生的一切的罪魁祸首。纲吉莫名便怒从中来，哪怕她知道这只是迁怒。她冷着脸，沉着声问道：“你来干什么？”此刻的她就像是炸了毛的刺猬，将一切外界的接近都当作敌对攻击来应对。  
Reborn还是第一次遇到连敬语都不说的纲吉，多少感到新奇。但她也清楚，现在并不是恶趣味的时候。她观察了一下纲吉的脸，带着血丝的眼，苍白无色的唇，还有这似警惕又似迷茫的表情。纲吉显然处于非常状态。她微微眯起眼来，感到了一丝不快：她放在心尖上的人，竟然被人欺负成了这样。  
她伸出手，猛地用力把纲吉拉起来，握住她的手腕就要往外走。纲吉吓了一跳，站在原地不愿意挪动步子，还不停地甩着手挣扎。“Reborn学姐……你到底要干什么！”  
“带你去兜风。你不能再一个人待在这儿了。”  
“兜风？”纲吉再次被Reborn的异想天开震惊，完全跟不上对方的思路，“你在想什么……什么兜风？马上要上课了！”而她这一愣神，就被Reborn拉着向前走了。  
“翘了。”Reborn毫不在意地回头冲她轻轻一笑，“带你去见识一下我的爱车。”

因为一直都是步行通勤，纲吉从来不知道学校的停车处竟然还有专门的车库。而其中一间车库停着的，正是纲吉曾见Reborn骑过一次的银色摩托。她有些错愕。在来这里之前，她还以为Reborn只是打算像前夜一样，骑着自行车带她去四处转转。  
怪不得说的是“爱车”啊。纲吉复杂地心想。她对摩托没有任何了解，但是欣赏面前这一辆摩托却并不需要任何基本知识。无论是这流线型的设计，还是这银白炫目的涂料，抑或那繁复得看不清结构的引擎，都让人深刻地感受到了机械之美。而在这街头式的简单粗暴之中又带着一丝复古风情，让人不由自主地联想到它在飞驰时会是多么锐利无畏。  
“这是Aprilia街跑工厂版的新款。怎么样？”Reborn的声音中带上了自满。“想骑着它和我一起去逛逛吗，这位美丽的小姐？”  
轻浮又做作。纲吉失笑。她当然知道Reborn只是在讨自己欢心。而她的一腔郁气却也无可奈何地散去了稍许。她看了看那显得有些短的座椅，不放心地问：“这能坐两个人吗？”  
“能。”Reborn从一旁摘下头盔，放到纲吉手中，“我去换身衣服，等我一下。”  
纲吉眼睁睁看着Reborn拿了衣服走了出去，很显然是要去找个地方换衣服。虽然Reborn装模作样地询问了她的意见，但是其实压根也没有寻求她的答复。如果真的不愿意和她一起逃课，现在其实正是逃走的好时机。但是……但是她又能去哪儿呢？如果回到班级里，会不会又遇到狱寺呢？她抱着头盔有些茫然地望了望天。第一次逃课竟然是这样的情景，这让她感到哭笑不得。唯一值得庆幸的，大概就是，她还有一个共犯。  
Reborn回来时，身上已经换成了整套的黑色紧身衣，脚上也穿上了运动鞋。她咬着手套，随手扎了个低马尾，又将黑色皮手套利落地戴上，走进门时顺手从一旁摘下了头盔，行云流水的动作显示了过高的熟练度。纲吉看得发愣，眼睁睁盯着这利落高挑的少女走到了自己面前。  
“怎么还不戴头盔？不会吗？”Reborn露出了一点浅笑，在这棱角分明的美丽面庞上，流露出的却是意气风发。她将自己的头盔随手挂在摩托把手上，从手腕上拽下一个皮筋，仔仔细细地给纲吉扎头发。纲吉就这么错愕地被她拥在怀里动弹不得。等扎好了马尾，Reborn又接过纲吉手里的头盔，仔仔细细地给她戴上。  
这实在是太细致入微了。秘不作声的温柔。密不透风的宠爱。纲吉忍不住微微红了脸。而没有头发的遮掩，这害羞自然被Reborn看了个正着。她却也不揭穿，转身自顾自同样带上头盔，便跨上了摩托。“上来。”她冲着纲吉笑着扬了扬头。  
纲吉的个子偏矮，要跨上这样的一辆摩托实在是稍稍有些费劲。她不得不抓着Reborn的肩，连踮带爬地才坐到了Reborn身后。可是即使如此，可坐的区域仍然过分狭窄，她下意识便撑住了Reborn的背。“这这、这不会掉下去吧？”她胆战心惊极了。  
Reborn被她逗笑了。“不会的，笨蛋。”我哪舍得啊，她心想着摇摇头，半转过身指导纲吉怎么坐。“你就贴紧我坐就行，手别撑着我，撑着油箱。”她将纲吉的手拉到了身前，按在了油箱上。“抓这儿就行，然后贴近我的背。”  
纲吉依言贴上Reborn的背。Reborn的背瘦挺，但真的贴上才知道那仍是纤细的少女的背。瘦得让人觉得有些不舒服，却挺得让人觉得可靠，又纤细得让人心惊。撑着油箱的手几乎是一个紧密的拥抱。纲吉只庆幸她带着头盔，不会将脸彻彻底底地贴到Reborn的背上。但这样的亲密接触就已经足够让她心烦意乱。她慌乱得心里一下子就空了。  
Reborn确定纲吉坐好，插钥匙发动了摩托车。她踢起脚撑，压低身体，握紧离合器，流畅地挂档、松离合、同时加油门，摩托立刻冲出车库驶入阳光下。因为Reborn向前倾斜得近乎贴在摩托上，纲吉也被迫紧紧地压在她的背上。摩托动的那一刻，些微的震动让她吓了一跳，下意识便夹紧手臂捏紧了手下的油箱。  
Reborn勾起了笑容。纲吉的存在感是如此强烈，让她感到心旷神怡。“这就怕了？”她轻快地说着恶趣味的话，“那你可要做好准备了。”  
“诶？学姐你要干嘛？”纲吉心中一紧。  
Reborn用行动回答了纲吉的问题。她快速加档，摩托也越开越快。呼啸的风掀起了纲吉的校服裙摆，让她草草扎成的马尾在空中凌乱地甩动。即使隔着头盔，纲吉也能感受到风的尖叫，感受到风刃割在手臂上的令人畅快的微痛，感受到剧烈的加速度带来的震动和惯性。而她能做的只有抓住油箱，紧紧贴着面前这道窄窄的背，刺破风旋不断向前。  
Reborn似乎一点也不担心她害怕，纵情地在弯道上划着蛇形。纲吉咬紧牙眯起眼，直到她们冲出了校门才敢放声尖叫：“啊——！”她听到身后传来了守门校工的高声呼喊，却连内容都听不清，就被抛却在身后的风里。剧烈的颠簸让她本就空空如也的胃更是绞尽，连带着太阳穴都突突地跳，她却不知道这疼痛来自何方。可是这痛却让她突然觉得痛快极了，越发放声呐喊：“啊啊啊啊————！”在这近乎刺耳的尖叫声中，她只觉得一直以来加诸她身上的种种枷锁和限制都破碎了。不仅是她的理智，也有她的委屈，她的憋闷，她的无所适从，她的茫然无措，她的软弱怯懦，她的愤怒恼火，她的不甘不愿。她的大脑突然就一片空白，只有风，无尽的、疼痛的、自由自在的风，以气味、以形状、以触感存留在她的脑海里。  
她多想变成风。多想像这风一样无忧无虑，自在畅快，一往无前，锐利刺人，骄傲无畏。  
她多想被欺负时可以干脆果决地反击，多想被误解时可以毫不在乎地解释，多想被质问时可以理直气壮地回答，多想感到后悔时可以毫不犹豫地道歉，多想感到不快时可以任性至极地摆臭脸。她多想好奇地询问，坦然地感谢，难受时痛哭，畅快时大笑。她多想不卑微，不怯懦，不认输，不逃避。  
她也不再在乎这是白天或黑夜，不在乎路人看待她的目光。她垂着头，将面容藏在头盔下，藏在Reborn的背后，闭紧眼借着对这飞驰的恐惧，发泄她心里埋藏多年的黑暗。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————！”她尖叫得近乎缺氧，头昏眼花。紧闭的眼间温热湿润，水珠坠落在面颊上却成了冰冷。  
听着少女近乎发泄的尖叫，Reborn垂下眼不发一言。她只是不断地加快速度，不断地向前驶去，甚至不顾及车道上是否有车。遇到红灯她便左转，遇到绿灯她便加速向前冲。她的心被这破碎、悲伤、无望、害怕的尖叫声扯得疼，只能紧抿着唇，让自己快一点，再快一点，只求能带着自己喜欢的女孩逃离一切追在她身后的不公和凌辱，逃离一切她畏惧、不喜、被迫忍耐的东西。  
她突然后悔。后悔遇到纲吉太晚，后悔没有对纲吉更好一点，后悔利用纲吉的险境得到她的感激，后悔把那些欺负纲吉的人留到了现在。她狠戾地咬住下唇，轻易便咬破，尝到了一点血腥味。她后悔她也成了给她的女孩带来压力的人之一。她的女孩，本应该得到这世上一切最好的东西。  
纲吉也不知道自己喊了多久。她的声音渐渐虚弱短促，终于再也发不出尖叫声。她脱力地依靠在Reborn的背上。也不知是不是错觉，感觉到了对方的身体隔着头盔传递而来的一点暖。无力设防的她贪恋这一点暖。真暖啊，两个人身体相贴，是多么暖。她紧张的身体终于放松了下来，毫无顾及地压在了Reborn的背上。  
趴在Reborn的背上，她茫然地侧过头看路边。她们正行驶在机动车道上。就在她转头的瞬间，她们一下子超过了一辆慢慢悠悠的汽车。纲吉不知道她们开到了什么速度，只知道路边的街店、看板和绿植都急速向身后退去。她握紧了油箱，轻轻念叨了一句：“好快啊。”  
风声太大，引擎的噪音太响。Reborn没有听见。她高声问：“你说什么！纲！”  
纲吉也抬起头，在她的耳边喊：“我说！我们好快！”她的声音带上了一份哑，却难得地充满了果断。  
Reborn终于稍稍安下了心。她放声高喊着和纲吉聊天：“那痛快吗！”  
“痛快！”怎么不痛快呢？和Reborn逃课出来，骑着摩托在车道上飞驰，将所有人的眼光和看法都甩到身后，这真是她这辈子干过最出格也最痛快的事情了。  
“开心吗！”Reborn追问。  
“开心！”纲吉毫不犹豫地答。凭什么不开心？她不就是被人污蔑，被人欺凌，又被最好的朋友误解了吗？但她还是要开心。在此刻，她不愿意再被任何人、任何感情束缚。她只想做一次她自己，难过的时候尽情难过，开心的时候也尽情开心。而现在，她难过完了，她该开心了。  
“开心的时候就要笑！”Reborn大喊道，斩钉截铁，“你应该笑！”  
纲吉只觉得眼眶又有些湿润。但她还是勾起了笑容。“好！”她确实笑了。不是讨好地笑，不是卑微地笑，不是无奈地笑，不是掩饰地笑，而是开心地笑了。她眯起眼来，看向天空。阳光闪闪发光，落在她的眼中会不会也闪闪发光？她对着Reborn喊：“你也要笑！”  
Reborn笑意变深。“坏女孩！我一直在笑！”她又一次深踩油门，“再快一点吧！唔哦——！”她终于畅快地大喊出声。

她们最后停下的地方，连Reborn也不知道在哪里。她们只是选了一个无人的下沉式广场停了车。纲吉从摩托上跨下来时腿软得险些跌倒，还是Reborn扶了她一把才站稳。摩托停在路边，她们便随意地坐在下沉式广场的台阶上。纲吉把头盔摘下来，闷热的水汽一下子被凉风卷走，让她精神一振。她将粘在额头上的刘海掀起，觉得自己狼狈极了。  
Reborn却看着她发了呆。她第一次看到纲吉的面容如此生动，红扑扑的面颊，苍白得有些起皮的嘴唇，阳光般闪耀着的棕色眼睛，和饱满的额头上晶莹的汗珠。这张小脸活过来的时候原来是这样，脆弱精致，却又饱含活力。原来这才是纲吉。Reborn失神地想。  
纲吉不知道Reborn冲着自己看什么。可是她一眼就看到了Reborn唇上的伤口。她皱着眉凑近：“你的嘴唇怎么破了？”她的声带微微抽痛，声音变得更哑了。纲吉知道明天她的嗓子肯定就废了。但此刻的她却也不太在意。  
Reborn却猛地回了神。“不小心咬到的。你的嗓子怎么哑得这么厉害？我去给你买水，纲。”  
纲吉一下子拉住了正准备起身的Reborn。她眨了眨眼，也不知道自己怎么会如此突然地挽留Reborn，也许是刚刚一路的肢体接触拉近了两人的距离，又或许只是极速飙车带来的吊桥效应。她根本想不明白这些事，索性不去想。“别走，陪我坐会儿。”她低低地要求，直白至极，却不期待得到回应。  
Reborn愣了一下，露出笑来。“好。”她只说了这简简单单的一个字，就什么都不再说。她的女孩想要自己陪在身边，她自然求之不得。  
此刻的风却又变了。温柔，温暖，温情。它抚走了汗水，带来的是沁人心脾的凉爽和惬意。纲吉微微眯起眼来。阳光有些刺眼，她的眼睛有点痛。她沉默了好一会儿，才开口道：“谢谢你，Reborn学姐。”  
“不用谢。”Reborn看了她的侧脸一眼。她多想说，为你做什么我都愿意。但此刻，显然并不是那样调情的氛围。  
“你不问我发生了什么吗？”纲吉问。  
“如果你想说，那我愿意听。如果你不想说，我也不在意。”Reborn笑着答。  
这可真是相当Reborn式的回答，随性又温柔。纲吉失笑：“什么都不知道就带我逃课吗，Reborn学姐？你也太坏心眼了。”  
Reborn陪她斗嘴：“你刚刚才谢过我呢，现在怎么就对我开嘲讽了？”  
“那是因为你太自我了。”纲吉反驳道。  
“彼此彼此，坏女孩。”Reborn也反唇相讥。  
两个人同时笑出了声。这实在是太傻了，她们都知道。但是心情还是莫名其妙地放松了下来。纲吉只觉得心门敞开，久违地有了倾诉的欲望。而身边的少女刚刚向他承诺过“倾听”。她便如此开口了：“我和狱寺闹别扭了。”她到底是不愿意说她们闹掰了。  
Reborn心如明镜：“和我一起出去的事，她知道了？”  
“真是什么都瞒不过你，Reborn学姐。”纲吉低下了头，“而且是以最坏的方式知道的。从欺负我还举报我的那群女人嘴里……而不是从我这个最好的朋友嘴里。”  
“那确实有点糟糕啊。”Reborn附和道。  
“是啊……简直是最差劲的情况了。”纲吉将头埋在膝盖间，声音也变得闷闷的，“我真是个差劲的朋友，一直受她的保护也就算了，就连最基本的坦诚也做不到。狱寺她……她曾经救过我啊。我不仅不能回报她的恩情，反而这样伤她的心。我真是太卑劣了。”  
Reborn沉默片刻。这实在是一个让她感到在意的问题，于是她也顺从自己的心意问了：“什么叫她救过你？你们之间……你和狱寺之间，到底发生过什么？”

这其实是一个老套的故事。老套到纲吉想要向Reborn诉说时，都不知道该用怎样的口吻。她抬起头来，不知该看向何方，视线的尽头却都被林立的高楼阻隔。阳光照耀在写字楼的玻璃外墙上，泛滥的光污染此刻却像一排排燃烧的钻石。她沉吟了片刻，终于还是这样开口：“如果第一次见面不是那样的情景，我在你眼里会是个怎样的人呢，Reborn学姐？”  
Reborn思索片刻，坦然冷静地说了实话：“是我不会记住的人吧。”  
“不会记住的人……”纲吉轻笑了一声，“这可真是，准确的形容。我确实是个不起眼的人，从小就是的。长相不出众，成绩也不行，运动上是个白痴，也没有特别的天赋，不擅长打扮自己，社交能力也不行……”  
Reborn却皱起眉。她不希望这个故事是以这样的口吻开头。她稍显严厉地打断道：“这些我都一清二楚，所以？”她不想听纲吉数落自己的不足。  
纲吉愣了下，意识到自己刚刚又陷入了自卑的浪潮。她不好意思地笑了笑，接着Reborn的话继续道：“所以也常常被班里的同学忘记吧。其实这也没什么，从小我都见得多了。发书的时候忘了我的那一份，集合的时候没能发现我不在，通知的时候只有我没收到……这些都是很正常的事情吧？只是因为我是那个不起眼的人，所以大家都很容易忘记我的存在而已。”她云淡风轻地描述着自己曾经遭遇过的忽视，将之弱化成平常事。哪怕她心知肚明，她所遭遇的这些事情的频率早就超出了平常的程度。但是，和后面的事情相比，这确实不算什么大事。“我的小学和初中都是这么经历过来的，所以上了高中，我也没有期待情况会变得不一样。只是……”她抬头看了一眼Reborn，神情复杂。“后面发生了一件事。这件事说起来，还和你有关，Reborn学姐。”  
Reborn微微挑眉：“那我可要洗耳恭听了。”与她始终平静的面容相反，她的心中却突然有了不好的预感。  
事到如今，纲吉却已经能够平稳地聊起这段过去。“我曾经和别人一起去高三偷看你，Reborn学姐。你应该知道的吧？你在学校里可是很有名的。”她短促地笑了一声，笑得有些刻意，就连这调侃也都显得故意。“所以我当时也被人拉着去看你了，就在你们班的后门。那天人实在太多了，我压根都没能看到你的脸就回来了。”  
Reborn却也跟着轻笑了一声，试图维持当下的氛围：“怪不得你第一次见我的时候完全不知道我是谁。我当时还在想，并女高哪有不认识我是谁的人？”  
“是啊……整个并盛女高，怎么会有不认识你的人呢？”纲吉垂下头来，唇边是一点笑，眼睛却完全不在笑，只是像深沉平静的湖水一般，泛着无动于衷的光。“但我偏偏就不认识。可能就是这一点，让我成为了异类吧。即使没有见到，我也清楚地知道，你根本不是和我一个世界的人。所以第一次去看过你之后，我就再也不愿意去了。当整个班级都在谈论学校的女神时，我却避之不及，这不是一下子就显得很不合群了吗？我本来也不擅长社交，自然也没能交到什么好朋友……不，后面的事情发生之后，也没有人敢和我做朋友了吧？可是当时的我，还是太天真了。我虽然从来不缺少被忽视的经验，但是对于恶意还是太迟钝了……”  
她突然不知道该不该继续说下去。因为她清楚地知道，她经历的一切都和Reborn无关。而将自己的故事告诉Reborn，会不会徒增她的烦恼和愧疚呢？这位学姐从来也没有对不起过自己，甚至一直都对自己很好，不应该承受这些无谓的情绪。可是告诉她，她们是不是能快点保持安全距离，她是不是就能快点回到过往的生活中去呢？哪怕她可能再没有了狱寺这个朋友。  
说到底，她到底想不想让Reborn离开呢？曾经她的答案是绝对的肯定，此刻她却不再确定了。因为。因为，她拥有的东西本就寥寥无几。失去了狱寺，自然就更少了。可是，她又真的有选择的权利吗？她真的能选择自己想要的东西吗？她的选择，她的愿望，真的能实现吗？她到底该怎么办才好呢？  
看着突然陷入沉默的纲吉，Reborn皱起了眉。她等了片刻，催促道：“然后呢？后来发生了什么？”  
纲吉猛地回过神来，才意识到自己只不过是在自作多情。她早就清楚，Reborn虽然温柔，却也说一不二。她根本也没有选择的权力。她深吸了一口气，这才继续道：“然后，就有一群拥护你的人找上门来了。我其实都不记得她们一开始来找我的时候说什么了，大概就只是说我狂妄又没有自知之明吧，总之，是讽刺到让我根本无法理解的指责。在那之后，就是学校里的常见的手段了。”从小声的嘲笑到刻意的无视，从早上莫名其妙消失的椅子到中午不小心被撞翻在地的便当盒，从更衣室不知被谁弄脏的运动服到恶意将她约到无人处的伪造的情书。纲吉却不愿细说。“总之，幸好并盛女高的校规还是比较严的，所以我也没有被欺负得太厉害，只不过是生活更加不便了一点，也没有人和我来往而已。这种情形就和初中时也没什么差别吧。虽然我没想到，上了高中的我正是为了不沾上这些事才什么都躲得远远的，却反而成了再次陷入这种处境的原因。”人生真是充满了黑色幽默，不是吗？她想这样开玩笑，却梗了一下，没能说出口。  
Reborn握紧了拳，面上却仍然平静无比。她知道，这个故事还没到高潮。而她并没有足够的信心能够耐心冷静地听完这个故事。她故意在自己唇上的伤口上咬了一口，接着这疼痛才风轻云淡地说道：“我感到很抱歉，纲吉。”  
“这和你有什么关系呢？”纲吉短促急切地答，却还是藏不住声音里的一点哽咽。她恨过Reborn吗？自然是恨过的。可是，她清楚地知道自己的恨来得毫无缘由。尤其是真的认识Reborn之后，她更是为自己曾经的恨感到无比愧疚，为自己的软弱和卑劣感到可耻。Reborn像光一般照耀着她，让她心中的黑暗都无所遁形。所以她一直想逃走，想通过逃走来证明自己曾经是正确的，想躲避这份无处可逃的自我否定。可是此刻，她已经哪里都逃不走了。即使她没有向Reborn赤裸裸地剖开自己的黑暗，这份黑暗却也再没有了藏身之地。  
可是，这份无地自容，这份凛冽自笞，也让她的心稍微畅快了一些。面对Reborn时那份无处不在的隐藏和扭曲终于稍稍消散，让她的心也卸下了些许防备。她深呼吸一口气，努力语气平静地将故事讲了下去：“总之，再后来，她们终于发展到将我一个人绑在教室的杂物柜里。我根本动弹不得，也什么声音都发不出来。可是整整一个白天，没有人发现我消失了。不，应该说，虽然发觉我不见了，但也不在乎吧。早班会的时候老师点到了我的名字，却被一个同学的一句‘她今天请假’就骗了过去。我都不知道在那个柜子里待了多久，又累又怕又饿……”她正说着，却突然被Reborn按到了怀里。她惊讶地想退，却发现这个拥抱结实得根本不容拒绝。这是一个很暖，却也很意味不明、很让人不适应的拥抱。她抬手边推边问：“学姐，你干嘛啊？放开我。”  
“就这么讲。”Reborn却强硬极了。在那平静到极点的声音里，却因为过分缺乏感情而显露了端倪。“我想抱着你，所以就这么继续讲。”  
这可真是贴心的孩子话。纲吉笑了，却也觉得自己笑得莫名其妙。或许是因为，在她面前的Reborn也很莫名其妙，才能让她在这样莫名其妙的时间点，发出莫名其妙的笑声。“我没事的，你看我现在不是好好的吗？你不用担心我的。”她觉得自己有些明白Reborn的意思，便这么试图安慰她。  
我不是担心，我是心疼啊，是难受啊，是生气啊，是后悔啊，是害怕啊。Reborn心里的想法简直快将她撕裂，她却都不说，只是固执又简单地答了个：“嗯。”表示她在听。  
纲吉也拿她没办法，只能继续道：“后来，其实就是隼人救了我。我本来以为，要到晚上爸爸妈妈没看到我回家，打电话给我，甚至到学校来找我的时候，我才会被发现。但是那天，她们大概是觉得有趣吧，一直站在柜子边嘲讽我。而隼人正好就坐在柜子前面。她……她大概是被烦到了吧，就把那些人骂走了。在和我做朋友之前，她一直都是班上最后一个回家的人，所以后来，等人都走了，她就打开柜子救了我。”  
她说得轻描淡写。但其实，她至今都忘不了在她最绝望的时候，隼人出现在她面前的画面。被关在黑暗的柜子里一整天，她根本算不清时间，眼睛也接触不了任何光。可是，当黄昏的光撒到她身上的那一刻，她还是努力睁开发疼的眼，想要看清面前的这个人是谁。她害怕门开的那一刻，看到的仍是那些欺负她的人，那她宁愿永远待在这个无人的被遗忘的柜子里。可是，站在她面前的是狱寺，是从来没有和她说过话、从来不和任何人来往、却也从来没有欺负过她的狱寺。如果这个世界上的天使有一种固定的姿态，那必然就是狱寺那样吧：虽然皱着眉，满脸写着不耐烦，站得随性，说话也充满攻击性，却还是温柔地为她打开了牢笼的门，拯救了她，为她带来了温暖的晚霞。  
更别提后来，狱寺为了她特意教训了欺负她的那群人。和她做朋友之后，也常常辅导她功课，和她一起吃饭，在有危险的时候保护她。她早知道，她的这条命是狱寺救的。不仅是那具被关在柜子里浑身酸麻、到处都是磕碰的淤痕的身体，也是那颗在黑暗里绝望怨恨、险些就要陷入彻底的深渊的心。哪怕她根本不知道当时的狱寺是因为什么才发现了她，救了她。事后想来，以狱寺的聪明，大概早在那些人围着柜子阴阳怪气地说话的时候就发现了不对劲吧。  
Reborn越发抱紧了纲吉。在这样的时候，她知道，她不应该嫉妒狱寺，反而应该感激对方。可是，她的心情却无法如此坦率。她既感谢狱寺给纲吉的影响和帮助，也无奈于这个故事背后的意义：狱寺对纲吉可谓有救命之恩，只要纲吉不是忘恩负义的人，她们的友情注定是无法割裂的。可她决定将这些都抛开，因为至少此刻，在纲吉身边的人是她，抱着纲吉的人是她，而不是狱寺。她想知道的故事还没有结束：“可是狱寺不是会因此就和你关系变好的人，纲。后来呢？后来你们又发生了什么？”  
纲吉惊讶于Reborn的敏锐，却不愿多言，只是简单地说道：“后来我也帮过她一次。隼人和家里关系不好，离家出走了两天无处可去，我就请她到家里住了几天。”而她是如何在发现狱寺的不对劲时在雨里走街串巷地找她，如何鼓起勇气费尽心力地劝她住到自己家，又是如何尽心尽力地照顾当时高烧了两天的狱寺，都是不需要细述的故事了。“在那之后，她就和我关系很好了。我们，真的能算是性命相托的朋友了吧。”当时，谁又能想到会变成现在这样了呢？  
Reborn却锐利地揭开了纲吉不愿发出的感慨：“可是明明是这么好的朋友，她却因为这么一点事就和你彻底闹掰了。”  
“这也不能怪她啊……是我不好，是我不坦率。对最好的朋友不诚实，不管是谁都不能接受吧？而且她早就和我说过很多次，不要和学姐你待在一起。我不仅不听劝，还背着她做她不愿意的事情，怎么想都是我的错啊。”纲吉心情低落地说道。  
Reborn沉默片刻，松开了纲吉，却仍抓着她的肩，逼迫她直其背。“为什么不说呢？第一次单独遇到我的时候，你就没说吧，纲？那个周五的事情，你为什么没告诉狱寺呢？”  
“因为害怕她内疚啊……而且，而且还发生了那么难以启齿的事情。不都是你害的吗，Reborn学姐？”纲吉也不知道该怎么说，突然就对Reborn感到恼怒：这个人明明对发生的一切都清楚得很。她忍不住抬起头来瞪了Reborn一眼。  
Reborn轻笑了一声，却十分享受纲吉的这份幼稚和直率。在聊了如此隐秘的过去之后，面前的少女也不再像从前一样设防。可是这并不能阻止她直白到刺耳的话语：“可是你还是能说的不是吗？你清楚地知道，你完全能够说出一部分的事实，而这才是一个诚实的友人该做的事情。你有私心，纲。你的私心让你想要从狱寺的保护中逃开，想要挣脱她无处不在的控制，不是吗？”  
纲吉愣住了。她看着面前的Reborn。这张脸上有的是淡淡的笑，可那双漆黑的瞳却仿佛能看穿世上一切人心的水晶，幽深得让人无所遁形。她躲开了视线，露出了苦笑。  
她和狱寺的友情到底是从哪天开始出现裂痕的呢？连她自己也想不清楚。她们明明如此亲密无间，日日见面，时时聊天。可是厌烦、自卑、畏惧以及想要逃避和挣脱的渴望还是在心底埋下了种，开出了花。她从她们认识的第一天开始就知道，她们的友情是不平等的，她是配不上狱寺的。可是她曾经以为，自己可以牺牲全部的自我来成就这份友情。却没想到，她远比她想象的要更加懦弱，也更加自私。  
她不愿意做狱寺思想的傀儡。她时常顺从却也偶尔想拒绝，时常体贴却也偶尔想任性，时常温柔却也偶尔想发火，时常耐心却也偶尔会厌烦……她根本不完美，却扮演着狱寺眼中完美的朋友。而她的演技和她的感激，已经不足以支撑这过分庞大繁杂的剧本了。  
她已经快要不知道自己是谁了。哪怕是贪心也好，她也想偶尔做一次自己。所以，她一边想要从Reborn身边逃走，一边又利用着她的温柔和体贴，在她的身边汲取一点温暖，释放一点情绪，得到一点肯定。可是她又维持着安全距离，只为了在利用够了对方之后，随时可以抽身而去。所以她一面拒绝，一面自欺欺人地装作对Reborn无可奈何。  
她厌恶自己软弱没有骨气的长相，厌恶自己软弱没有骨气的性格。可是她也不得不承认，在这份被动之中，她也活得很轻松，因为她不需要承担任何责任，她只要装出无可奈何的样子，被她身边的人推着走就够了。她总是有足够的理由，足够的借口，足够的苦衷的。  
“我真的……很卑劣，是不是？”她垂下头。这一次，她是真的想流泪了。  
Reborn沉默片刻。她不想骗纲吉，因为在此刻，所有虚伪的话语都不过是粉饰太平。如果她想要走进纲吉的心，那必然会是此刻。可是，真话毕竟还是难听的，这让她有些不忍心。她点了头，重逾千斤：“是。我早就说过，你是个坏女孩，纲。你真的是狡猾极了，藏住你的自我，不让任何人看到你的真心，只是用最适合你的方式生存着。这固然是弱小者的智慧，可是对于将你看作重要之人的人来说，就太伤人了。”  
眼泪突然就落了下来。纲吉眨着眼睛，哭得无声无息。她早该知道的。她感到后悔，也感到痛苦，感到自责，感到失落。可同时，她又感到了一丝轻松。这样赤裸裸的话语，让她终于不用再矫饰自我，不用再给自己找诸多借口。她终于可以承认，她就是一个不够好、甚至是有点坏的人。  
“可是，”Reborn却话音一转，“这也是种温柔，是你牺牲了自我换来的温柔。我能明白，纲，这就是你认为自己能给出的最好的东西了，因为你太自卑了，你根本不觉得真正的自己有什么好给别人的。你只能装出你觉得别人会喜欢的东西，然后把这些东西送给别人。你确实错了，但却不是错在人格的卑劣或者别的什么，而是错在做法。你实在是太不会交朋友了，小傻瓜。”说到最后，她忍不住叹了一口气，用手狠狠擦了擦纲吉的眼睛，故意凶道，“不许哭了！”  
纲吉被Reborn吓了一跳，却也顺利地止住了眼泪。她狐疑地抬起头，露出红彤彤的眼睛和红彤彤的鼻头，防备地向后躲了躲，不想再被Reborn这么粗暴地擦眼泪。“我不用你擦。”她嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨。  
Reborn也不生气，反而狠狠摸了摸她的头，颇有点恨铁不成钢的意味。“你知道为什么我喜欢Aprilia家的摩托吗？就是因为她漂亮，不羁，充满激情。不管别人怎么批评她的种种缺陷，她也从不搭理，从不讨好任何人。不把自己当回事的人，别人自然也不会把你当回事。你呀，什么时候能改改自卑的毛病？就因为和我出去了这点小事，和朋友闹了别扭，就搞得天塌了一样，至于吗？”  
纲吉也不知道Reborn怎么画风一转，突然就一点也不体贴了，语气里还听出了嫌弃的意思。她也被Reborn惯出了一点娇气，下意识反驳：“哪里不是天塌了！你知道隼人有多难哄吗！尤其是和你有关的事情，那几乎就是说什么都听不进去。除非我承诺再也不和你往来，而且以后都不和你见面，她才不会那么简单地罢休呢。而且现在还被我伤了心……我都不知道该怎么和她解释才好。”说着说着，纲吉就忍不住又泄了气。  
Reborn却一眯眼就抓住了重点：“听你的意思，你是不想和我永远不来往？”  
“你……你莫名其妙！这种时候了你在想什么呢！”纲吉没想到Reborn这么会抓重点，重点全是歪的，一向好脾气的人也被惹得气急败坏。“再说这是我想不想有用的吗？我拒绝了那么多次，你从来也不听我的啊！只要你还会出现在我面前，隼人肯定会多想。”  
这话就有些刺耳了。Reborn全当没听见。“你看，你说了那么多，还是没说你自己的想法。全是现实允不允许，狱寺愿不愿意。你自己呢？难道就非得在我和狱寺里选一个，这件事才能有结果？”  
纲吉是真的感到迷惑了。“不然呢？”这个问题在她心里根本就是死结。  
Reborn却笑了：“谁说的友情和爱情只能选一个？只要我想，我自然都要紧紧握在手里。”  
“我和你也不是爱情，Reborn学姐。再说了，那是你才能做到的事。像我，这个世界上从来没有什么是不付出努力就能得到的。鱼与熊掌兼得的好事，我更是从来没遇到过了。”纲吉叹了口气。  
“不试试怎么知道？”Reborn强硬地捏住纲吉的下巴，逼迫她抬起头来，脸上却露出了邪肆傲然的笑容，“如果你想，我可以代劳。我想做的事，还从来没有不成功的。”  
纲吉别迫看着面前这种充满信心的脸，莫名地也收到了感染。她愣愣地看了半晌，犹豫了好久，才小心翼翼地问：“我……我真的可以吗？”我真的可以做出选择吗？真的可以说出真心吗？真的可以这么任性吗？我的选择，我的愿望，真的能实现吗？  
而Reborn毫不犹豫地给出了肯定的答案。“当然可以。只要你想，事在人为。诚恳地和狱寺谈一谈心里话的话，相信她不会真的完全不搭理人的。你应该知道吧？她有多重视你和她的友情。”  
纲吉眨了眨眼。她其实不知道自己该怎么做，可是此刻，在她茫然无措的此刻，她决定信一次Reborn的话。只是，这毕竟是她和狱寺之间的事情。“那我去试试，”她说，“我自己，去试试。”

狱寺瞥了一眼纲吉的位置，那里没有人。昨天，在她们突如其来的争执过后，那个总是停驻在她视野中的少女便消失了。她从没想过纲吉也会有不言不语翘课的一天。整个下午，她凝视着那个空位，心中的愤怒、后悔和焦躁几乎要将自己烧成灰。然而到了今天早上，那个座位却仍然空着。  
早班会的时候，班主任没有点纲吉的名字。狱寺疑虑渐重。上午第一节课，她难得没有听课，只是对着空空的笔记本发呆。偶尔，余光似乎瞥见一个熟悉的习惯性驼背的背影，可当她抬头，看到的却只是一如既往的空座位。昨天逃课是因为被自己伤到了吗？今天没来又是因为什么呢？老师知道些什么吗？她皱紧眉。过了一夜，前一天还占据上风的恼怒和伤心早已让位给了担忧。  
下课后，她踟蹰了一下，还是去了办公室。班主任虽然惊讶，却也没隐瞒，只是简单地告诉她纲吉请病假了。狱寺欲问更多，却没能如愿，因为班主任也不太清楚具体的状况。她只能失魂落魄地走出办公室，回到喧闹又无趣的教室中去。  
昨天她就已失眠到深夜，今天自然不会有什么好精神。可是她却一点也不困。她当然不笨，可是她却从来没有像此刻一般，觉得自己对现状失去了掌控。她觉得纲吉这样的突发状况必然与自己有关，可是却又在内心深处，怀疑自己对于纲吉的行为和心理的猜测是否准确，自己又是否真的能给对方带来如此大的影响。更让她难过的是，即便她的猜测属实，她也不知道该怎么处理。  
她们刚刚争吵过。她当然想去看看纲吉，却又担心自己的出现只会让对方更加伤心……纲吉会不会不想见自己了呢？这是她从来不曾有过的疑问，此刻却成了她畏惧不前的理由。在最开始，她确信自己是那个被伤害的人，此刻她却不那么确信了。  
她害怕被她最在乎的人拒绝。毕竟，她已经被她曾经最在乎的人，她的母亲，抛下过一次了。  
到了中午，没有人来找她一起吃饭。这是她曾经习惯了的孤独，此刻却让她感到失落。但她还是习惯性地去了和纲吉一起吃饭的地方。那里果然空无一人。她坐在长椅上，笼罩在树荫下，燥热的风吹不暖她的身体，更无法吹暖她的心。她抬起头，面无表情地看着刺眼的阳光，似乎毫不畏惧这咄咄逼人的光线。  
如果比倔强，她从来不输给任何人。正因为这样，她才会被温柔又坚韧的纲吉打动。因为即使是面对这样咄咄逼人的太阳，纲吉也从来都是忍让地笑着，像天空一样无声地包容着发生在她身上的一切不公。她根本无法理解那种笑容，无法理解自己打开黑暗的柜门时纲吉发光的眼睛，无法理解在学校面对欺凌者时纲吉无声的叹息，无法理解在遭遇这么多之后纲吉对自己发自内心的关切。她无法理解，这个世界上怎么会有这样的人，明明有千万种理由去怨恨去任性去失望去反抗，却还是选择了忍耐和等待，选择用一腔赤诚与温柔，回报自己得到的哪怕星点好意。  
而她，在被这温柔救赎之后，便义无反顾地陷进了这片温柔之中。

Reborn看到坐在长椅上的狱寺，恍惚间似乎看到了昨天下午失魂落魄坐在同样位置上的纲吉。这让她皱起眉。她厌恶这份相似。在她眼中，狱寺不能算是一个适合纲吉的朋友。但是，这既然是纲吉自己的选择，便没有她置喙的余地。  
她还未走近，狱寺便警觉地看了过来。看清来人，她缺乏表情的脸上立刻流露出不加掩饰的厌烦。这也难怪，如果不是因为Reborn，这场争吵就根本不会有萌芽的土壤。她们俩每次见面也都不欢而散。但这却从来不会吓退Reborn。如果不是因为纲吉，她甚至根本不会顾及狱寺的感受。于是她在这敌对的目光下气定神闲地向前，直到站定才笑着打招呼：“好久不见啊，狱寺同学。”  
这话自然有些讽刺，毕竟她们前两天才刚刚照面。但狱寺也无意去顾及这些细枝末节。“我不想见到你。”她根本懒得和Reborn多说一个字。  
Reborn却只当没听见这微哑声线中的敌视。她第一次单独来找狱寺，自然是有正事。“你就不想知道纲吉现在怎么样了吗？”  
狱寺面色一沉，对于Reborn话语中的暗示当然不会有什么好心情。但这些都抵不过她对纲吉的担忧和在意。她沉默片刻，才低低问了一句：“她，还好吗？”  
“那当然是不好的。她生病了。先是感冒，夜里又发了烧，今天早上才退。至于现在的情况，我也不是很清楚了。”Reborn倒也不遮掩，痛快地说了出来。  
狱寺听得心揪了起来，却还是忍不住问了句：“你怎么知道的？”  
Reborn却只笑不答。毕竟，这根本不是她今天来找狱寺的真正目的。以她的本心，便是将面前这个伤害了纲吉的人杀了也不为过。但是，她没有那样的立场和资格，这也绝非解决问题的最好方式。她尊重纲吉的选择，也期待纲吉的改变和成长，但让她完全袖手旁观，她却也做不到。毕竟，她承认，她也要为纲吉受到的伤害负责。  
她倚在一旁的树上，脸上带着的仍然是完美无缺的笑容：“我今天是来感谢你的，狱寺同学。”  
狱寺看着她，目光冷然：“谢我什么？”  
“谢谢你把纲完全推向了我啊。”Reborn面不改色地说着诛心的话语，就像上次她们俩不欢而散的会面时一样，“我本来还在想要怎么让纲真正地接纳我，没想到是你给我提供了绝妙的机会。不过这也早在我意料之中。”  
“你！”祖母绿石般的眼又燃起了火，却又被眼帘掩灭。狱寺知道，她根本无从反驳，因为就是她自己亲手将纲吉推开。“这就是你的目的吗？背着我把纲吉约出去，挑拨我们之间的关系？那恭喜你，你成功了。”她冷笑一声。  
Reborn自然不在意这略显恶意的揣测，因为这确实也是她曾经的设想之一，只是她没想到结果会如此惨烈。她并不觉得这结果很坏，但却也不觉得很好。因为她发现，她比想象中更在意纲吉的感受，也因此对狱寺感到失望。“如果你们的友情真的无坚不摧，自然也不会像现在这样，受到我的影响。说到底，是你自己的问题，狱寺同学。因为你自己的懦弱和无能，才会让纲受伤。”她笑着答，眼中却已满是冷意。  
是啊，她让纲吉受伤了。狱寺闭上眼。但是，自己又何尝不伤不痛呢？在知道纲吉和Reborn一起出入宾馆的瞬间，她根本不敢相信，也不敢去听纲吉的解释。哪怕她知道纲吉不是那样的女孩，但她还是害怕，害怕纲吉会离自己而去，害怕这份友谊只是积年累月的自作多情，害怕自己的真心关切只是纲吉眼中的干涉过多。她的信任感，她的安全感，她对未来的笃定，都在那一瞬间崩塌了。她又该怎么办呢？  
而面前这个女人，早就说过，自己不懂，也不配。“你现在如意了？没有我，就不会有人拦着你和纲吉来往了。”她是Reborn的眼中钉，却不想也成为纲吉的肉中刺。  
“啧。”Reborn眯起眼来，终于彻彻底底地恼火起来。她三两步走到狱寺面前，伸手拽着她的衣领将她猛地拉了起来。  
狱寺不矮，却因为失神而趔趄了一下，一下就被Reborn的气势压倒。她抬起头来，看到这张总是从容不迫地笑着的脸流露出冷意，立体的五官便都充满了攻击性。  
湛光的眸中视线如利刃，薄唇抿出一抹冷笑。Reborn压低了声音：“狱寺，你真是窝囊。就因为这么点儿事，你就放弃了纲，可见她在你心中根本没有你说的这么重要。如果是真的重要的东西，哪怕刀山火海粉身碎骨也要伸手去紧紧抓住，手断了就用脚够，脚断了就用嘴咬，用尽一切办法去获得。你呢？你根本连尝试都没有尝试，就自顾自逃走。我可真是，看不起你。”  
狱寺也被激起了火气。她咬着牙反问：“你又知道什么？你说我不懂纲吉的心，说我不配对纲吉想做的事指手画脚。但是我是她最好的朋友啊！你又怎么知道我有多难过！”她抓住Reborn的手腕，将她扯住自己领子的手用力扯开。“你凭什么来教训我？！”  
“就凭你伤害了她！”Reborn下意识地怒吼出声。两人怒目而视，一时间谁也不让谁。  
片刻后，却还是狱寺先开了口。“是，我对不起她。所以我离开，这不就是最好的结局吗？你也能够从中获利，还有什么可不满的？”她心灰意冷地嘲道。  
但这根本不是最好的结局。Reborn也恢复了冷静，后退了一步。“如果你真的拿纲当朋友，就该知道她想要的是什么。”她顿了一下，“如果你不仅仅把纲当朋友，那你就该知道，是你的私欲让纲为难，是你要为这场灾难负责。如果你真的在意她，你就别再伤害她了。不管你对我有什么样的敌意，不要再用对我的敌意去伤害她。”  
“我从来没想过要伤害她。”狱寺反驳道，“而且你也别用这副口气和我说话，你算是纲吉的谁？这是我和她之间的问题，与你无关。”  
Reborn却笑了，仿佛一切都只在她的意料之中：“那我们就算是达成共识了，学妹。”

纲吉昏昏沉沉地睡了一天，直到傍晚才迷迷糊糊地醒来。窗外已是漫天霞光，她却躺在窗帘紧闭的房间里，一时不知是几时。明明刚醒，头却很疼。她翻了个身，听到门外传来了脚步声。会是谁呢？妈妈吗？可是妈妈的脚步声好像不是这样的……应该，也不会是隼人吧……她迷迷糊糊地想。  
门开了，她眯眼侧头去看。进门的少女穿着并盛女高的校服，一头黑发扎成高马尾，笑得轻快地打了声招呼：“纲，我吵醒你了？”  
“没……”纲吉愣楞地答，低哑的声音含在喉间，几乎连自己也听不清。她清了清嗓子。“你怎么来了，Reborn学姐？”这回声音稍微有力气了些，却还是哑得不像话，鼻音也很重。这也难怪，毕竟这两天她经历的全都是淋雨，放肆地大喊大哭，大段地谈心说话这样伤嗓子的事情。  
Reborn皱了眉。床上的女孩被裹在蓬松的被子里，只露出一张小脸，圆眼半睁，微张着嘴呼吸，脸颊和鼻尖都红通通的，看上去可爱又可怜。她随手把包放在地上，坐到了床边，伸手去探女孩的额头。微凉的手背上传来的热度倒不像想象中那么夸张，这让她松了一口气，收回了手。“现在感觉怎么样？”她放低了声音，温柔得像在询问一碰就碎的泡沫。  
“好多了……”纲吉犹豫了一下，还是添了一句，“不用担心我。”  
“怎么可能不担心呢？你嗓子都伤成这样了。”Reborn叹了口气，却也知道这是过度放肆后的必然结果，“我找你们班上的同学借了笔记，然后帮你抄了一份，给你带来了。”  
“谢谢。”纲吉撑起上半身坐了起来。这样仰视Reborn实在是让她觉得别扭。她们似乎还没有亲呢到可以如此随意的程度。“麻烦你了，学姐。”她弯腰微微鞠了一躬。  
Reborn也不拦着，理直气壮地受了她这客套的一礼。“毕竟以后你的学习就归我管了，这点事只能算开胃小菜吧。不过，你确实也该谢我。”她勾唇道。  
纲吉愣了一下，这才想起来前一天Reborn把她送回家时两个人的对话。

对于纲吉来说，要解决的问题远不止和狱寺的争执，更重要的是在没有了狱寺的庇护后，她要如何保护自己。多次的尝试已经让她意识到，远离Reborn这种消极的解决方式只不过是对问题的逃避，根本不能彻底地解决这个问题。因此，她犹豫再三，还是在走进家门前向Reborn张口，第一次向她认真地求教。  
这对于Reborn来说自然从来都不成问题。只要她想，她完全可以取代狱寺成为纲吉新的保护者。可是，她从女孩的脸上读到了紧张。跨出这一步对于纲吉来说一定很难，她清楚地意识到了这一点。而她能做的，绝不是将纲吉推回她的保护壳，说出保护者的台词。那对于纲吉的成长和她们的关系都不会有任何好处。  
她也想一直宠爱着她喜欢的女孩，可是过度的宠爱带来的只会是依附，而不是依赖。如果她们不能站在同等的高度上，纲吉就永远不可能对她彻底敞开自己的心。  
她沉吟片刻，才郑重地开口：“纲，你应该明白吧？这意味着，你必须要变强，强到没有人敢再来欺负你。”  
“我明白。”纲吉低下头。她知道这是一件很难的事。毕竟如果简单，她也不会在困局中踟蹰不前这么多年。“如果让你觉得为难……”  
Reborn却张口打断：“对于高中生来说，你觉得最锋利的武器是什么？”  
纲吉愣了愣，思索了一会儿，却摇了摇头。她不太明白Reborn想问什么。  
Reborn失笑：“是成绩啊，小傻瓜。”  
这确实算是一种解答。不论是怎样的学校，都有着对成绩好的学生的偏爱。老师如此，家长如此，学生也如此。伤害行为常常不会落到这些学生头上，也是因为，成绩好是一种被所有人承认的、只属于个人的强大的象征，是一件锋利无比的武器。只是，这并不是一件那么容易被驯服的武器。  
“但是我的成绩……”纲吉有些羞愧地答。她并不能算努力，但也不算懈怠。狱寺也常常教她。但她也许真的缺乏天赋，成绩始终都不好，倒数也都是家常便饭。  
“这就交给我了。”Reborn话中带笑，伸手揉了揉纲吉的脑袋。女孩的头发柔软又温暖，让她的心也变得柔软了。“我来做你的老师，纲。”

纲吉神色复杂地看着Reborn。虽然她并不觉得Reborn是说话不算话的人，但是对方如此快地进入了角色，还是让她有些无所适从。她翻了翻Reborn递给自己的笔记本。Reborn的字迹自然好看，流畅又带着锋芒，笔记的格式更是规整得像打印出来的一样。这是一份用心的笔记，也不知道花了Reborn多少时间。纲吉抿紧了唇，突然不知道该说些什么。  
Reborn却不在意她的沉默，自顾自道：“我顺便调查了一下你的学习情况。虽然早就知道你成绩比较差，不过就算是我，要短时间内在这个基础上大幅提高你的成绩还是不太可能的。所以，这段时间，我会帮你处理一下那些人。不过，为了达成目的，我接下来可不会轻易放过你的，纲。你就做好心理准备，用拼死的心态来跟上我的教学吧。”她的话语直白又严厉，和平时的她几乎判若两人。  
纲吉捏紧手中的笔记本。她知道Reborn做这一切都是为了自己。而她这辈子最不愿意的，便是辜负别人的期待和好意。她郑重地点点头，将笔记本抱在了怀里。  
窗外，狱寺抬起头，却只看到了紧闭的窗帘。虽然因为种种猜测而心烦意乱，但她还是鬼使神差地来到了纲吉的家。她也不敢敲门，只想着远远地看一眼，却被窗帘阻了念想。  
晚霞落了她满身，她却自嘲地一笑。她厌恶Reborn，但是对方的话却一次又一次地道出了真相，刺伤了她的心。她确实是个胆小鬼，明明手机上存着纲吉的邮箱和手机号码却不敢发出慰问的讯息，明明走到了对方的家门口却不敢按门铃去看望，明明对方近在咫尺却不敢伸出手去触摸。  
这样的她，这样懦弱的她，却也是真正的她。怪不得会被Reborn瞧不起。连她自己都要瞧不起自己。  
她转身，在晚霞中渐渐走远。街道空旷无人，只有长长的影子，染着与晚霞一般的鲜红，陪着她的背影一起走远。

纲吉在家休养了三天。期间Reborn每天都会来她家给她带笔记和作业，并看看她过往的学习材料了解她的状况。妈妈很快也熟悉了这个友善的学姐，第三天甚至邀请她留下来吃饭。要不是看纲吉的表情实在太过紧张，Reborn还真的想点头同意。  
病愈回校的那天，纲吉一反常态地到得很早。果不其然，狱寺还没来。虽然已经决定了要和狱寺解开误会，可是生了三天病，当时的勇气便又泄尽，只剩下担忧和畏惧，让纲吉下意识地躲开了狱寺。教室渐渐喧嚣，她却埋首趴在桌子上，心里不停地打着鼓。一方面担心狱寺要是和自己说话该怎么答，一方面又担心对方要是不搭理自己又该怎么办。  
在煎熬的时候，时间总是过得格外慢。纲吉在忐忑之间，等到的却只是乏味的上课铃。她装作刚醒坐起来，教室也已变得安静。她知道，在她身后，她在意的朋友就坐在那里，可她却连回头看看都不敢。只是低下头，让两侧的长发遮挡视野，自欺欺人地又躲进了自己的保护壳里。  
整整一个上午，她都没有离开自己的座位。  
到了中午，她拿出饭盒，犹豫了一下，还是坐在了原位。身后猛然传来一声踢椅子的刺耳声音。她吓了一跳，忍了又忍，还是忍不住回过头去，却只看到狱寺消失在后门的背影。她垮了脸，心酸地想：隼人果然还在生我的气。心情低到谷底，午饭自然也食之无味。  
于是，她们的冷战就这么正式开始了。

放学后，纲吉一个人走在回家的路上，忍不住长长地叹了一口气。明明是早已看惯了的建筑和街景，身边的一切却都变得不顺眼了起来。她皱着脸撅着嘴，忿忿不平地踢开了脚边的一颗石子。  
身后传来了一声忍俊不禁的轻笑。  
纲吉人一僵，转过头，便看到Reborn正站在她身后，制服包搭在背上，脸上是好整以暇的笑容。她的脸一下就红了：“学、学姐，你怎么在这儿？”  
Reborn走到纲吉身边：“谁让你都不等我的。不是说好了？病好了之后就要开始辅导你学习了，你以为你能跑得掉？”  
纲吉这才想起还有这一茬。然而今天因为心神不宁，她根本没怎么认真听课。她有些心虚：“我没想跑，只是忘记了……”  
Reborn瞥了她一眼，轻描淡写道：“那就好。”她听到街角匆匆离去的脚步声，却只是不动声色地浅笑。  
和Reborn一起回家的路与以往便不太相同。纲吉不知道该聊些什么，也缺乏聊天的心情，而Reborn也反常地沉默。只是，有人陪伴，这条路还是显得短了许多。在Reborn身边，纲吉总是能体会到安全和宁静。哪怕一言不发，她也不需要在心中揣测对方的心情。这是一种奇妙的信任感。  
当然，此刻的她，还不知道自己在之后将会遭受到这样的待遇。

“啪！”  
“痛！”被打了额头的纲吉一下皱了脸，眼泪都包在了眼中，却荡了几下未落下。她委屈地瞥了Reborn一眼，却只看到这位一向带着温柔笑意的学姐此刻正面无表情地看着自己。她连忙乖乖低下头看题。  
“同样的题型都讲过三遍了，蠢纲。好好看题，再不专心做就不是敲额头的问题了。”端起老师架子的Reborn连称呼都变了，话语中也满是讽刺和威胁。  
然而这对纲吉来说却非常有效。她虽然会因为被打击而心灰意冷，但更加害怕别人的威胁。可以说，在威胁之下，就是她能发挥最大潜力的时候。她仔仔细细、一字一句地读着题，努力回想这些天Reborn给她恶补的知识点和带着她做过的练习题，竟真的觉得有些熟悉。  
笔落在纸面上，慢慢写出一个“解”字。犹豫片刻，又磕磕绊绊地继续写了下去。中间停顿涂改了好几次，终于到达了正确的终点。纲吉却不敢放松，总觉得自己不可能这么简单就做出来。可是从头到尾又看了两遍，却又不觉得自己真的写错了哪里。她犹豫地抬起头，试探性地看着Reborn。“这、这样？”下意识问完，她又紧张地舔了舔唇。  
Reborn全程都在看着她写，却还是一点细节都不放过地又从头到尾看了一遍。确认过后，她终于露出了一点笑容：“对了。歇会儿吧。”  
纲吉猛地出了一口气，没骨头一般趴到了桌面上。“好难啊……”她真心地抱怨道。  
Reborn却不再像以前一样安慰她。“连这都觉得难，你以后怎么办？”  
纲吉便不说话了。她也知道Reborn说的是实话，可是Reborn突如其来的态度转变还是让她很不适应。明明昨天还不是这样的……她在心里偷偷叹了口气，却也知道自己就是那种没有人在后面推着就不会往前走的人。而且，刚才的题也做出来了……也许我真的能行？小小的成就感让她心中窃喜。  
Reborn关心的却是别的问题。她一边整理着资料，一边问：“你刚刚怎么老走神？想什么呢？”  
“嗯？没有老走神吧。”纲吉有些心虚地反驳，反驳后又忍不住真真切切地叹了口气。在Reborn面前，倒也没有什么不能说的。“还不是隼人的事……”她的语气一下子低落了下去。  
Reborn瞥她一眼。“你们还没和好？”  
“没啊……我根本不敢去找她说。”纲吉只觉得因为辅导学习而被强压下去的苦恼又一下子涌了上来。  
“那你打算怎么办？”Reborn却锲而不舍地逼问。“之前你可是说过，要自己去试试。如果你不能鼓起勇气，那就我去替你解决。”  
“学姐你？”纲吉露出了不信任的表情。Reborn和狱寺的关系那么水火不容，哪怕Reborn再有手段，纲吉也不觉得狱寺能听得进去她说的话。“还是我自己来吧……我会努力鼓起勇气。”  
“三天。”  
“啊？”纲吉没反应过来。  
“我只给你三天。如果三天之后你还不能解决和她的问题，上课的时候还是这样神思不属的样子，我就替你去和狱寺谈。我保证会把问题彻底解决，只是，你和她还能不能做朋友，就不好说了。”Reborn冷静地说道。  
“三天？可是……”纲吉下意识就想要反驳。  
Reborn却没打算听她说。“没有可是。纲，现在我是你的老师，我说的话就是绝对的。你应该知道，我是个言出必行的人。我承诺要让你变强，就不会允许你被这种小事绊住脚。你最好做好足够的觉悟，不然，痛苦的人只会是你。”  
她的话语如此冷冽，让纲吉不由得心中一寒。她又一次想起了那个在暗巷中面对拿刀的混混也毫无畏惧的Reborn：温柔体贴是她的一面，搞怪随性是她的一面，而冷酷理智也是她的一面。她突然觉得，她更真切地认识了面前的这个少女，不再是一腔情愿的美好想象，也不再是囿于情绪的固执偏见，而是真真正正地在相处之中，感受到了她的真性情，也感受到了她的真心。  
Reborn的真心，就是对自己毫无保留的爱护和考虑，哪怕为此要牺牲其他人。  
纲吉抿了抿唇，败下阵来：“好。”

虽然被Reborn下了最后通牒，但是纲吉还是没能立马下定决心。但她至少不再像第一天一样故意躲着狱寺。偶尔，她还会偷偷回过头去看狱寺，却都只敢瞥一眼就转回来。而每次，她看到的狱寺不是趴在桌上睡觉，就是侧过身望着外面的天空。  
她们一次都没能对上过视线。  
可是她却也没有苦恼的时间。每天放学，Reborn都会跟她一起回家。一反第一天的沉默寡言，Reborn开始抽查她每天上课的内容、前一天教过的知识点和要求她自己背诵的单词和概念。早知道让Reborn开口说话会变成这样的局面，纲吉恨不得她永远沉默下去，至少让自己回家的这段路能够有喘息的机会。  
而到了家，Reborn就会端上老师的做派，给纲吉恶补她落下的知识点。面对这个细致又严厉的老师，本就不算聪明的纲吉每天都疲于应付。挨打的地方也从额头转移到脸颊，从脸颊转移到手心，从手心转移到大腿。虽然Reborn打得都很有技巧性，没有留下什么痕迹，但是疼痛还是在纲吉的心上留下了浓重的阴影。  
她就在这样的高强度学习下浑浑噩噩地过了两天。每天都在心里侥幸地对自己说，再等等不着急。可是第三天，当她做完努力随堂小测并及时放下笔的时候，她突然意识到，今天就是最后期限。如果再不和狱寺说，她就没有机会了。  
正在这时，她听到身后有桌椅挪动的声音。  
“老师，交卷。”她听到了一个熟悉的清亮嗓音，却带着不熟悉的沙哑和倦怠。  
纲吉忍了一会儿，才担心地转过头去，却像第一天一样，看到了她的朋友消失在后门的背影。  
她突然意识到，这是一个和对方独处的机会。她抬头看了看钟，离小测结束还有十分钟，而她其实已经没什么能写出来的东西了。虽然Reborn叮嘱过每一场考试都要尽力，这样才能作为她学习成果的有效检验。但是此刻，她的心还是偏向了狱寺。  
犹豫了一会儿，从来没有在课堂上主动发言的她把卷子反过来压在桌子上，闭紧了眼猛地站起来。“老师，我……”她意识到自己的声音有点小，而且因为紧张音调变得很怪。她猛地睁开眼来，抬头道：“我也交卷！”说完，不等看清老师有些惊讶的表情，就转身快步向后门走去。  
走出后门好几步，她才扶着墙平复了一下过分的心跳。除了上次和Reborn一起逃课，这还是她第一次主动地做出如此引人注目的事情。就连上一次逃课，后来也被生病了这样的借口冠冕堂皇地掩盖了下去。但是此时，也没有太多时间给她去想后果。走廊里不允许跑，她只能快步往楼梯走。可是等她走到，狱寺的身影已经消失无踪。  
狱寺会去哪儿呢？纲吉感到有些为难。这节课下课就是午休时间，可能是去买饭了吧？可是她也不知道狱寺一贯买饭的便利店在哪儿，因为她其实从来也没去过。如果去她们之前吃饭的地方，会等到狱寺吗？她的心中又有了一个备选目标，只是，以她和狱寺现在的关系状态，这样的设想又让她不能肯定。  
她犹豫了好一会儿，才终于下定决心。不管怎么样，死马当作活马医吧。她沿着楼梯快步向下走去。

向那熟悉的座椅走去时，纲吉心中还有些忐忑。然而，这里除了几棵树，根本一览无余。纲吉看着那张空荡荡的座椅，似乎还能看到数天前自己与狱寺一起坐在上面分享午餐的幻影。可是，当她眼睛一眨，这幻影便消散。她沉默片刻，还是走了过去。  
也许待会儿就等到了呢？  
可是，她坐在这张长椅上，等到下课，等到教学楼中传来喧闹，等到视野中有不间断的人来人往，还是没等到她真正想等的人。  
失落笼罩了她，让她突如其来地觉得委屈。她低下头，将面容藏在长发后。在短暂的沉默后，肩膀终于不动声色地抖动起来。她抬起手来，捂住了脸，却还是无法阻止眼泪濡湿掌心穿透指缝。  
她的友情，和她最重要的朋友的情谊，难道真的就要这么消亡了吗？这是她无论如何都不愿意看到的事情。无论如何都不行。  
她狠狠地擦了擦眼睛，猛地站起身来。狱寺会去哪儿呢？她其实也没有主意。但总之，她要把学校的每个角落都找一遍。她有些茫然地抬起头来，思考天台会不会有可能是狱寺隐藏的地方。  
可是，当她抬头的瞬间，她就看到，就在她身旁的树上坐着一个人。纲吉惊讶地后退了一步，却还是认出了那个一头银发，面容精致清冷，性格却热切诚恳的少女。“隼人……”她反应过来，连忙上前两步，提高音量满含期待地问，“你怎么坐在那儿？”  
狱寺低头看着她，毫无波澜的脸上看不出丝毫情绪。片刻，她移开视线。“你如果不想我坐在这儿，我可以离开。”而这话语中，满是难以言表的落寞。  
“怎么会！”纲吉不知道狱寺为什么会这么说。不过现在，这显然不是最重要的事情。“你能下来吗？我有事想和你说，隼人。”  
听到这个只有纲吉才被允许喊的名字，狱寺有一瞬的动容。她犹豫了一下，却什么也没说。  
还是不愿意原谅我吗？这也难怪……纲吉也不愿意气馁，只是继续道：“你要是不想，就这么听我说也行。我只是想让你听我说。”  
她等了一会儿，没等到回应，便把这当作默认。轻轻咬了咬下唇，她鼓起勇气抬头喊道：“对不起啊，隼人。我不应该把Reborn学姐的事情都瞒着你的。虽然我知道这听上去很像是借口，但是我真的不是故意瞒着你的。”她想起了Reborn的忠告，下定决心要把一切都说清楚。“其实在那之前，我私下还和Reborn学姐见过两次。第一次……第一次是我一个人回家那天，有人在我回家的路上堵我，幸好Reborn学姐及时赶到，才把她们都赶走了。第二次，是Reborn学姐的朋友打电话给我，说她喝醉了一个人睡在酒吧。我知道你不想让我和她多往来，但是，她毕竟曾经帮过我，我也没办法在她危难的时候置之不理，所以我就去找她了。就是那天晚上，她和我说让我陪她出去，作为之前帮过我的谢礼。我真的，真的没办法拒绝……然后就是那天晚上了。我和她去宾馆，只是因为下雨了没法回家，就去宾馆换衣服，后来等雨停了就回家了。我们真的没做什么奇怪的事情，而且我也没有骗你，我一直在试图远离她，只是我也不知道，最后事情为什么会变成了这样。”她将一切原委讲清，终于松了一口气。  
听着纲吉的话，狱寺却只是沉默。她的眸光一点点暗下来，仿佛再也看不到任何光。一方面，她吃惊于自己竟然有这么多事不知道。但另一方面，她又自责于自己什么都没有察觉，却将一切责任都归咎在纲吉身上。  
纲吉顿了一下，为自己接下来要说的话感到紧张。但是，既然已经开口，自然就没有停下的道理。“我只是怕你担心，怕你多想，因为你好像对Reborn有很多敌意，我真的不想增添你的烦恼。你真的已经为我做了很多了，隼人。我没有办法接受你如此无穷无尽地对我好。我……我是个很自卑的人，别人对我好一分，我都想要还十分。像你这样对我好十分二十分的人，我却连同样还十分二十分都做不到，这真的让我很……”她感觉自己的声音似乎哽咽了一下，轻咳了一声才勉强恢复，却还是带着些许颤抖，“很难过。我感觉，我感觉我不配做你的朋友，隼人。那天你说你不配做我的朋友，根本不是这样的，是我配不上你的友谊。你这么全心全意地对待我，我却将这份友谊变成了负担，甚至连最基本的对朋友的忠诚都做不到。我真的、真的很抱歉，我真的不配做你的朋友。”  
不是这样的……狱寺在心里默默反驳。明明是我给了你太多压力，逼得你无路可退，只能独自去面对去处理自己无法面对无法处理的事情。我才是那个夸下海口却做不到的混蛋，那个伤害了朋友却完全没有意识到的混蛋，那个只顾着自己纵情发泄情绪却不会为人考虑的混蛋。她下意识张了一下口，却什么都没能说出来。她感觉自己也哽咽了。  
纲吉却也没打算听她说什么，只是自顾自道：“但是，虽然我知道我不配做你的朋友，但是，隼人，我还是不想失去你这个朋友。”她抬起头来，放大了声音，像是努力地呐喊，借这呐喊藏住说真心话的紧张和对于结果的不安。“你是我最最重要、最最宝贵、最最最不能失去的朋友！你能原谅我吗？你能继续做我的朋友吗？我保证我以后再也不会这样了，你能再给我一次机会吗？”  
狱寺愣住了。她终于转过头去，看纲吉在阳光下闪烁的眼睛。那双眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，即使是厚重的刘海也藏不住其中的恳切、真挚和忐忑。狱寺猛地咬住了唇，害怕自己因为看见了温暖却不刺眼的太阳而流泪，害怕自己因为这份温柔、真诚、体贴和期盼而流泪。可是哪怕她移开了视线，她的眼眶还是模糊了。她连忙抬手狠狠揉了揉。  
单手撑住树枝，她一下子从树上跳了下来。两米的落差吓得纲吉向后退了一步。但她们终于站在了同一高度上。终于，居高临下的视角变为了平视。狱寺犹豫了一下，却还是没向前走，只是站在原地问：“我……我真的可以吗？”她的声音沙哑了，带着难以察觉的颤抖。  
这让纲吉有点反应不过来。明明是自己惹了狱寺生气，为什么对方表现得仿佛是自己处于弱势一般。她试探着答：“我、我相信你可以。”  
狱寺轻笑了一声。她也知道自己问得有点没头没尾。连在她眼中胆小怯弱的纲吉都勇于剖白自己，勇于承认错误，她却到现在都无法承认自己的失败。她又想起了Reborn的那句看不起，想起了曾经的快乐时光，想起了她与纲吉真正意义上的初见，想起了那张在黄昏的杂物柜里茫然望向她的、如同盲人看见了光的少女面庞。  
她们的友谊，或许真的脆弱，但却是她拥有过的最最珍贵的东西之一。她已经失去过一次自己的珍宝了，这一次，她绝对不要再失去。哪怕为此，她要埋葬自己刚刚萌芽的情愫，要改变有着诸多缺陷的自我，要接受那个她不愿意接受的女人，她也绝不要再失去纲吉。  
她沉默了片刻，终于艰涩地开口：“是我……该向你道歉。”而这第一句说出口后，接下来的话语便也开始变得流畅，自然而然地从心里流淌出来。“对不起，纲吉。作为你的朋友，我是失格的。”她看到纲吉要开口反驳。“你听我说完，我真的想说给你听。那天我说我不配做你的朋友，确实只是气话，但是这几天，我也多多少少想明白了……我对你并不尊重，纲吉。我甚至不愿意听一听你的解释，不愿意相信你的解释。我连信任你都做不到，又怎么能算得上一个合格的朋友呢？而且，我也知道，我这样的性格，肯定常常让你为难吧……对不起啊，纲吉。我应该给你更多信任，更多尊重，更多……更多空间的。”她苦笑了一声。  
纲吉想张嘴，却莫名其妙地流下泪来。她根本没想到狱寺会这么说，没想到这个倔强骄傲的少女会在自己的面前低下头来。真奇怪，明明是如此温柔的道歉，她却听得心中一痛。可是在那疼痛之后的却是畅快，是坦然，是豁然开朗。就好像流脓的伤口被挤去了脓毒，仍然流着血流着泪，却也是阳光下自在奔涌的血泪。  
她才知道，自己原来这么渴望与狱寺站在平等的位置上。  
她微微抬起头来，第一次，明明是仰头，却不觉得自己在仰望。她凝视着面前的这张面容，这张可以称为自己的救命恩人的朋友的面容，如此憔悴而失落。她终于看懂了那双眼中的不安和在意，看懂了这也是一个和自己一样的普通人，看懂了狱寺不管如何优秀如何强势，仍是在意自己、自己也在意的朋友。  
纲吉笑了起来。她不想再去争辩谁对谁错，那对她们的友谊没有任何帮助。她只是小心翼翼地问：“那，我们都错了，也都彼此原谅。这件事一笔勾销，我们再回到原来，好不好，隼人？”这小心翼翼里却不再是忐忑和担忧，而带上了一丝笃定。  
狱寺也愣了一下。她意识到了纲吉的改变。这改变是谁带给她的呢？她下意识地不去想。她只是看着纲吉的眼睛，那里面有两轮温暖又温柔的太阳。“嗯。”她终于露出了一点笑容，低低地、妥协一般地、却又带着一丝欣喜地重复，“一笔勾销。”

也许是好事总是成双成对。与狱寺和好的第二天，随堂测试的成绩出来，纲吉比之前做得好了一大截。虽然在班级中并不算特别好，甚至还因为提早交卷被老师拉去说教了十分钟，但纲吉还是忍不住窃喜。  
她将这张卷子放在Reborn面前时，脸上都忍不住带上了一点自得的笑容。Reborn也不遮掩，直白地夸她做得不错，却在她露出百分百的笑容之前，将新买的辅导书摞在了纲吉面前。“这是接下来你要做的。”她说。  
纲吉看看面前小山一般高的练习册，又看了看Reborn带着浅笑的面庞，终于是没能露出纯粹的笑容来。  
在此之后，狱寺和Reborn就像达成了某种协议一般互不侵扰。狱寺和纲吉一起回家的路上，再也不会在校门口看到Reborn。但是当她回到家，却总能看到Reborn坐在自己客厅的沙发上，一边翻着笔记一边等她回来。她的学习计划也彻底变成了两部分，白天靠狱寺帮她跟上上课的进度，晚上则靠Reborn帮她查漏补缺预习复习。  
在这样充实的学习生活中，纲吉也切切实实地进步了。虽然进步的幅度并不是那么大，但她能切实地感受到，自己在向前走，在越变越好。而她愿意在这样一条通向强大、通向未来的路上，不断向前走。

“这就是学姐的卧室吗？”纲吉走进这间简洁得像是男孩子房间一般的卧室，觉得有点新奇。第一次被Reborn邀请到她的家里来，她的眼睛都忍不住四处乱转，但很快又意识到这样并不礼貌而收敛，只是仍然在下意识地小幅转动。  
Reborn却不在意，随手往榻榻米地面上扔了两个坐垫，就向外走。“随便坐，我去给你倒茶。”  
看着Reborn消失在门口，纲吉这才敢转头打量这个房间。从床到衣柜，到书桌书柜，再到榻榻米上的小桌。纲吉从一开始的陌生逐渐觉得亲切。这样的装修风格还真是和学姐很像啊，一样的干脆。她心想。  
Reborn带了麦茶上来，便直接开始了例行的辅导。在让人头疼的教学之后，纲吉才终于被允许休息。她猛地灌了一口还未完全散去冷气的麦茶，才终于感觉燥热散去了一些。  
Reborn就这么撑着头看着纲吉。现在在她面前，纲吉早就不像之前那么拘谨。常常像现在一样扎着马尾别着刘海，露出一张因为过分认真而有些涨红了的小脸。每当她因为对方的迟钝而着急时，总能被那双小鹿一般水灵的眼睛看化了心，怒气和焦虑就像被戳破的气球一下泄了个干净。只是，面上她仍然板着，毕竟不扮得凶一点，纲吉可能就会看穿自己根本受不了她撒娇，这样学习的效果就会很差了。  
可是在这样的休息时刻，她就可以肆无忌惮地欣赏这张让她心动的脸。她静静地看着，满足，又仿佛不满足。“纲。”她轻轻喊了女孩的名字。  
正凑在电风扇面前的女孩转过头来，纯真的眼凝视着她，纯真的面庞上是纯真的笑容，张嘴吐露的也是纯真的话语：“怎么了，Reborn学姐？”  
Reborn突然发现自己很想吻她，就在这个阳光热烈的午后，就在这个属于自己的房间。她将对方请进自己的房间，请进这个除了自己从来没有任何人被允许进入的家，本身就是一个强烈的暗示，对方有没有意识到呢？大概没有吧，因为她是那样一个纯真的女孩。而吻，对于她们的关系来说，一个吻就显得有些过分了。  
她追求了纲吉好几个月，她们的关系仍然停留在前后辈，停留在老师和学生，最多停留在互相倾吐过的朋友的份上。这让她如何能满足呢？  
她突然就不想再等了。  
她凑上前，直到她和纲吉的脸的距离有些过近。她看到女孩的脸更红了，但是却没有后退。不，也许有一点，但却也只有一点点。这算不算是一个好的预兆呢？她露出一点浅笑来，迷人的黑眸里都是光，像无底的漩涡，像诱人的古井，像星星像月亮像宝石，也像一面映出本心的镜子。“纲，”她又轻轻喊了一声这个让她觉得甜蜜的名字，后面跟着的是更加甜蜜的话语，“我喜欢你。”  
纲吉眨了两下眼睛，纤长的睫毛像一对蝴蝶，扰动了两人间的空气。这扇动翅膀的蝴蝶会带来什么效应呢？Reborn听到了自己骤然加快的心跳。噗通，噗通，噗通。她忍不住屏住了呼吸。  
“唔，我、我知道。”纲吉扭过了头。  
这算是什么回答呢？Reborn的眼眸暗了一下。是太急了吗？纲还是不能接受吗？我要不要再等等呢？她的心思也有点乱了起来。  
纲吉却不知道，只自顾自无意识地绞着裙摆，拧着眉，好一会儿才细声细气地问：“学姐，我其实一直很奇怪，你为什么会喜欢我呢？”  
为什么？Reborn似叹似笑地答：“我记得我回答过你？”  
“嗯，我记得当时你说，最开始喜欢我，只不过是荷尔蒙作祟。后来认识了真正的我之后，才越来越喜欢我的。”她认真地，几乎是准确地复述了当时Reborn的话。  
这让Reborn有些惊讶。但她还是点点头：“对，我当时是这么说的。但现在，我的答案其实也没怎么变。只是一开始，也许也并不是完全的荷尔蒙作祟吧。”一开始见到这个女孩的时候，她其实就已经被这个女孩纯稚的心打动了吧，被这种弱小的无私打动了吧，就像狱寺被纲吉的温柔和恳切打动一样。可是，她却不愿意承认自己如此轻易地被感动，被触动，不得不心动。“总之，我喜欢你是毋庸置疑的事实，纲。不是因为你救了我，不是因为觉得好玩，不是因为一时兴起。只是因为你是你，因为你让我心动，你让我在意，你让我……让我心疼到后悔没能早点遇到你。我是认真地在追求你，在等你给我一个答复。”她的告白带着漫不经心，却也只是在下意识掩藏自己的紧张和忐忑。  
她不想在这个女孩面前示弱。她曾经是所有光里最亮的一束，可是她追求的这道光却并不会为最亮的光折腰，这让她常常觉得失落，觉得自己的辉煌过去都因为对方移开视线而变得暗淡。在对方心中的天平上，她所拥有的东西似乎都不是足够的筹码，不足以让对方在摇摆不定时，肯定地转向自己。她要承认，她也有不自信的时候，也有强作镇定的时候，也有虚张声势的时候，也有现在这样的时候。  
她张嘴，轻轻问：“所以，你是怎么看我的呢？”  
而现在，她想听纲吉的真心。不是出于厉害的考量，不是迫于人情的忍让，不是出于自卑的退避，而是切切实实对她的真心。她想知道，她如此的付出，如此的等待，是否配得到纲吉发自真心的回应。  
纲吉咬了咬唇，抬眼看着她，神色复杂极了。她常常觉得自己没有选择的权利，尤其是在Reborn面前。但却也是这个人告诉自己，她可以选择，她有这样的权利，她所选择的愿望终会实现。而这个人，兑现了她说的每一句话。  
而现在的自己，变得稍微强大一点、稍微自信一点、稍微厉害一点的自己，是不是可以对这个如此优秀的人点头，接受她那对于自己来说过于耀眼、过于温柔、过于美好的感情了呢？  
纲吉忍不住叹了一口气。她已经知道了自己的选择，知道了自己摇摆不定了这么久，心中的天平偏向的答案。  
“你把我的生活搞得一团糟，还想要轻松地转身就走吗？Reborn，你休想。”她恨恨地抱怨了一句，瞪着Reborn，突然恶向胆边生，抬手攥住了这个面露惊讶的少女的衣领，送上了自己的唇。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 一下子写到完结了，其实差不多就是两更的量。剧情飞速进展，并且完美地结束在了告白这一刻，不愧是我，告白即完结。基本上还是按照预定的故事在走。本来还想多写点谈恋爱剧情的，但是我真的写腻了，所以就让故事结束在最美的一刻吧。  
> 还记得一开始自己说是打算写短篇，谁能想到又写成了中篇，我只能说flag不要乱立，拔旗就是分分钟的事情。打脸好疼，下次还敢x  
> 我是真的很喜欢写女孩子的爱情，会更加细腻温柔，所以连文字都变得琐碎累赘起来，这算是我在写百合系作品的一个通病吧。在这次的故事里，写了更加像普通人的Reborn和纲吉，所以Reborn变得更温柔更随性了，纲吉也变得更胆怯更弱小了，都是因为背景设定而做出的改变。但是她们的本质仍然是没变的，而且作为学姐和学妹，引导者和被引导者的角色性质也没有变。希望没有写得太OOC吧。  
> 故事的名字叫“摇摆天平”，其实写的就是选择。抉择时，心中有无形的天平，会不自觉地偏向砝码更重的那一方。在这个故事里，有很多摇摆的天平，很多犹豫不决的选择，希望这些选择能够写出青春期特有的感受。  
> 提一句写在最开始的那首BGM《All I Want》。如果有看过歌词的人，应该能看出，在这个故事中的Reborn就是按照这首歌构建的。她生活在聚光灯下，是绝对的天之骄子，可是却唯独无法得到她在意的人的目光。  
> 总之在故事的结尾，我尽量点出了这个故事中的几个隐藏的要点和隐喻。当然，也不用把这太当一回事，因为我实在是一个太喜欢用隐喻和象征的写手，但这些意味不明的意象只不过是为了呈现一个故事而已。  
> 最后，感谢你看到这里，感谢陪伴和支持，也感谢对我的不足的包容。希望这个属于女孩子的故事能带给你一些触动。
> 
> By璇  
> 2020.5.27


End file.
